


The Hunters and the Hunted

by paris_girl22



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF!Stiles, Betrayal, Hunters, Lies, M/M, Secrets, Violence, Werewolves, new kid, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paris_girl22/pseuds/paris_girl22
Summary: Stiles and his father, Noah Stilinski, are new to the town of Beacon Hills. While aware of the mysterious activities and strange events and disappearances occurring frequently within the town, Stiles certainly was not prepared for it to completely turn his life upside down, especially when he meets a group of teenagers that force him to choose between his family legacy and Stiles' own beliefs on what is right and wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles POV

Okay, first thing that you need to know about me is that I hate starting at new schools. I really do. I move schools at least once a year. In ninth grade, I even moved twice in a year, which really sucked. Even worse, I really hate moving to a new town. Like, seriously, does my dad think I'll ever have even a slightly normal life if we keep moving all the time? Yeah, I know it's for my dad's work, or my uncle wants us to move, but still. It gets tiring. I don't have the time to start a life anywhere. I doubt Beacon Hills will be any different, even though my dad has gotten a really good job here that he's actually excited about. I'm sure there will be some reason for us to move again sometime in the near future, so why bother settling in? I hate being the cliché new kid. I bet every school is sick and tired of getting random new kids. The fact that I'm starting senior year as a new kid in Beacon Hills High School makes it even worse.

"Dad, why couldn't we stay in San Francisco? I actually liked living there. It felt like I was starting to finally build a life for myself." I complain grumpily with my arms folded across my chest as Dad drives me towards my school. Usually, I drive myself everywhere with my trusty jeep, but I'm letting Dad drive me today because it's the first day and I have no clue where I'm going. I might as well get my bearings a little first. I also may or may not be not driving because I woke up way too late today and I just finished stuffing my piece of toast into my mouth.

"You know why we moved here, Stiles. I got a job opportunity, and your uncle and cousin are living in the neighbouring town. I think it'll be good for us to live close again, but still have some distance. Besides, this town is known for strange occurrences. Beacon Hills will need people like us to keep the natural order." Dad tells me with an annoyed sigh, obviously sick of giving me the same explanation for the seventh time. I rolls my eyes slightly as I think about my Uncle Mark and my cousin Chloe. Mark pretends that he's just a normal banker, but he's nowhere near just a normal banker. I know for a fact that banking bores him and he would rather be out there killing monsters 24/7. Chloe is definitely following the footsteps of her father.

"Are we ever going to actually settle somewhere?" I ask my dad in a tired, defeated voice as I stare out the car window, watching as the scenery flashes by me.

"I have a good feeling about this place, kiddo. I don't think we'll be moving for a while now." Dad reassures me in a gentle voice.

"That would be nice." I scoff and roll my eyes.

"I bet we wouldn't have to move around so much if Mom was still alive." I mumble under my breath, but my dad hears me as clear as day. From the corner of my eye, I can see him giving me a harsh glare.

"That's not fair to bring that up, Stiles. You have no idea what life would be like if Claudia was still alive." Dad scolds me. I turn around to face him again.

"Well, I know for a fact you wouldn't have come out of retirement of our family's 'tradition', and I certainly wouldn't have any part of it." I reply, almost regretting what I say almost immediately, internally wincing. Sometimes I don't really have a filter and I'll just say the first thought that pops into my head. At least there isn't anyone complaining about me being a compulsive liar, I suppose. The truth is always better than lies, so I guess it's good that I know about the supernatural world, even if it means that my childhood has not been exactly what you would call normal.

"Stiles, we've been over this. Even if you don't like the whole hunting thing and it's something that you don't enjoy doing, it's important for you to know how to protect yourself and others from serious threats. And Beacon Hills is known for serious threats. Supposedly, a true alpha's pack lives in this town, if all the rumours I've been hearing are true. Mark and Chloe certainly think so." Dad sighs again.

"Yeah, I know. I just want this move to work this time, Dad. For both of our sakes." I say, gazing over at my dad seriously. While Dad denies it and gets annoyed at me mentioning it, Dad is getting older and I know that moving around all the time does place a great big deal of stress on him, especially when he's hunting down werewolves and other dangerous creatures with his brother all the time while training Chloe and I to be the perfect hunters.

"I know, kiddo. I guess there's only one way to find out, though." Dad replies softly as he starts pulling into my new school's parking lot. I glance at the school in the distance with distaste. I've always hated school, and that was even before I started moving all the time. I've just never really been interested in it, and even though I'd like to think that my constant moving around plays a big part in it, I've never really been good at making friends. Dad seems to notice my tense look.

"You'll be fine, Stiles. It'll be a learning experience. Meet new people, learn new things. You only have to be here for several hours a day for five days a week. It could be a lot worse, you know." Dad reminds me as he pulls into a car park.

"True." I concede, deciding that there's no point in arguing anymore. There's no way I can get out of going to school. It's the first day of senior year for crying out loud. My last first day ever, thank god. Just one more year of school and then I don't have to deal with all of its crap.

"Have a good day, son. I'll see you here after school." Dad smiles at me.

"Yeah, see ya, Dad. Hope you have a good first day at work." I reply, giving him a side hug.

"Don't forget to keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Dad reminds me, and I nod curtly. I then gather all of my school things and jump out the car and start heading up to the entrance of the school. Before I walk through the front doors, I take a deep breath and readjust the bag straps on my shoulders to be more comfortable.

"Okay, Stiles. You can do this. You've done it heaps of times before. This school will be no different." I quietly tell myself, feeling stupid that starting a new school still makes me feel really nervous. I take another deep breath before I step forward and push the front doors open, stepping into the hallway. I glance around me and I see teenagers everywhere, Everyone chatting, laughing and walking around in groups, not even noticing that I'm there. I start making my way to the front office to get my schedule and my locker number, still glancing around me at my new school with curiosity. It's nothing fancy or anything, but so far, my impressions of the school aren't terrible. I've seen that they also have a lacrosse field and the school boasts about their lacrosse team, so maybe I'll go and practice my lacrosse skills after school some time. I'm not sure if I want to join the team, but at least if I find a way to brush up on my skills a bit more, that will be good.

As I pass by another group of lockers, I glance over to the friendship group standing by the lockers, laughing and talking to each other. I'm not sure why they caught my eye, but they just did. They all have a warm and friendly look in their eyes, and as much as I know that it's superficial to think this, but they are all pretty hot. Which makes sense, because beautiful people always herd together. It's just how high school life works. I've never been in that crowd before. I've never been popular, and that's fine with me. I'd rather be a nobody at school rather than be recognized for something I don't want to be recognized for. I'm sure these hot and popular kids aren't recognized for anything bad though. Judging from the lacrosse sticks a couple of them are holding, I guess they really like lacrosse. Some of them must be on the lacrosse team. It'd be interesting to see how these guys play. I've seen some school lacrosse teams before that are just awful.

Suddenly, one of the boys glances over at me, and my heart stops for a moment. He has caramel skin, chocolate brown eyes, dark brown, almost black hair and a warm, bright smile. He also has a slightly crooked jaw and an extremely muscular and attractive body, if I do say so myself. I'm not blind, I know what hot looks like, and this guy is pretty much the definition of that, with the hint of adorableness. The boy gazes at me for a second or so longer before waving at me in a cheerful and friendly manner. Some of his friends are starting to turn and look at me too. I find myself smiling and waving back at the boy, having an urge to go over and talk to him. Before I can even take a step in that direction however, I feel myself bump into something hard.

"Oof!" A muffled noise escapes my mouth and I topple over, bringing down the thing I bumped into with me. I hear a groan of pain from beneath me and a string of complaints. I push myself up a little and notice that I've fallen onto another student.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't look where I was going. I'm sorry." I apologize quickly, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment. I know I can be clumsy when I'm not concentrating hard enough, but I did not want this to happen on my very first day at this school, especially in front of the boy with the crooked jaw and all of his friends. They're all probably laughing at me and thinking that I'm stupid or something.

"Watch where you're going, loser." The other boy scowls at me and shoves me a little before he scrambles to his feet, brushes himself off and walks away. I groan quietly, placing my head in my hands for a moment before glancing over to the lockers again to see some of the group giggling or smiling at me as they try not to laugh. I sigh sadly to myself. Great. That's a great first impression you've left on them, Stiles. I pick myself up, gather my things and head straight towards the front office, too afraid to glance back behind me.

~~~

"Name?" The office lady asks me in a bored tone.

"Stilinski." I reply as I try to peer over her desk and see what she's doing on the computer, my fingers tapping quickly and frantically against the desk, which seems to be irritating the office lady.

"Hmm, Stilinski, Stilinski... Ah, there you are. Here's your timetable. I'll print it off for you now." The lady tells me, typing things on the keyboard and suing the mouse to click on things on the computer screen. After a moment or so, I hear a whirring noise from behind me. I turn around and see the printer starting to print off what I assume will be my timetable.

"Have you got anyone to help you show you around the school and guide you to your classes?" The lady asks me, and I turn back to look at her.

"No. I don't know anyone here, so I can't really organize anything with anyone." I reply, shrugging a little. I can navigate my way through this school by myself. Sure, I'll probably get a little lost, but oh well. I managed to get to the front office, didn't I? Worst comes to worst, I can ask someone in the hallway about which direction I should take to get to a certain class.

"Alright. Well, you've got a couple of classes with Scott McCall, and he's a star student here. If there is any type of example student you should follow, it would be Scott. He is also captain of the lacrosse team, just in case you're interested in lacrosse. I'm sure he'll be happy to show you around, so I'll go get someone to fetch him." The office lady tells me with a polite smile before picking up the phone and calling someone. I turn around and walk over to the printer to pick up my timetable. I glance down at it for a few moments, studying it carefully. It doesn't look too horrible. I could probably find everything without the Scott guy, but it's too late to refuse the help now. The office lady, Erin I think her name tag said, is probably already ringing up a teacher to get Scott to the front office.

"You can sit down, dear. Scott should be here in a few minutes or so." Erin tells me politely as she hangs up the phone. I nod in response and go sit down in one of the chairs, wondering what Scott will be like. Is he going to be a typical asshole jock that only thinks of himself, but also loves sucking up to the teachers so he can get away with things? Or is he not going to be the totally insufferable jerk that I'm afraid he'll be? I guess there's only one way to find out. 

I stare at the wall in front of me, my knee bouncing slightly wit anticipation, and I'm unable to sit completely still. For a moment, I wonder why that is, but then I silently curse myself because I realize that I forgot to take my medication this morning. Great, this day is going to feel even longer now. Awesome.

After another minute or so, someone else walks into the room. I glance over to them and stare at them in surprise, my mouth dropping open ever so slightly, but I quickly close it again, trying to contain my surprise and embarrassment from our previous meeting.

"So, I'm here to show the new kid around?" The boy asks Erin curiously, gazing from her to me.

"Yep, that's right. I'm sure you'll do your best to help him fit in." Erin smiles at Scott before retuning to her work. The tanned boy starts walking over to me, so I stand up in a hurry and meet him half way.

"So, you must be the new kid. I saw you earlier, and I hadn't seen you around before, so I assumed you were new and I guess I was right." The boy in front of me rambles, a kind smile on his face. He almost looks flustered, which is surprising.

"Uh, yes. Yeah, I'm the new kid. The new kid that crashes into things and people, apparently." I reply, still feeling slightly embarrassed about that incident. The boy in front of me chuckles.

"Don't worry about that, dude. People will forget about it in a day. I bet you won't even remember it by the end of the week." He comforts me.

"We'll see about that." I scoff.

"What's your name?" The boy in front of me asks with a soft smile.

"Stiles." I reply with the same soft smile.

"Cool. My name is Scott McCall." The boy introduces himself to me.

"I know." I reply casually. Scott gives me a confused look, and I suddenly realized what I said. My eyes widen slightly.

"I-I mean that the office lady said your name before. Said you'd be leading me around the school and all..." I try to defend myself.

"Fair enough. It's nice to meet you, Stiles." Scott laughs and offers out a hand to me.

"It's nice to meet you too, Scott." I reply with a smile, starting to think that maybe moving to Beacon Hills won't be such a bad thing after all. I shake Scott's hand quickly.

"Where are you from?" Scott asks me as he pulls his hand out of the handshake.

"San Francisco." I respond simply.

"Oh, cool. Well, Stiles. This town may not be as big as San Francisco, but I'm sure it'll soon feel like home. Welcome to Beacon Hills." Scott tells me with a kind, friendly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles POV

Scott shows me all around the school, giving a brief explanation on what happens where and even some funny experiences that Scott has had in a particular classroom or with a particular teacher. While he's talking, I'm just silently grateful that Scott didn't turn out to be the usually jerk sporting team captain that seems to be at every school. I'm glad Scott's different. However, I'm starting to get the feeling that Scott is different in more ways than one, but I can't quite put my finger on it. The way he explains things is like he's trying to hold back, like he doesn't want me to know everything that has happened at this school. I decide not to mention it, not wanting to cause an unnecessary argument. 

I suddenly hear my phone going off, signalling that I've got a message. I stop in my tracks, pull my phone out of my pocket and unlock it, wanting to find out who sent me a message and what they said, wondering if it is important. I notice that Scott has stopped walking as well and is waiting patiently for me. As I open up my messages app, I notice that my new message is from my Uncle Mark. I open up our chat begin to read.

Mark: Morning, Stiles. I just wanted to wish you luck for your first day of school in Beacon Hills. I know moving around all the time isn't easy. I hope that you can at least make some friends while you are here. It'll be good to see you more often, now that I only live a town away from you and your dad. It's been a while since we've lived close by. Anyway, just a reminder, keep an eye out for anything suspicious and out of the usual around town, and even at school. I know you're old enough and strong enough to take care of yourself, but please promise to tell me and your dad if you find something out of the ordinary, okay? Like I said, I don't live that far away from you, so I'll be able to get here quickly. I'll see you soon, Stiles. Have a good day. Chloe and I miss and love you heaps!

I sigh quietly under my breath, because it's obvious that Mark is wanting me to look out for any potential supernatural creatures, maybe even the true alpha and its pack. I don't know much about the true alpha or their pack, but apparently it isn't just a pack of werewolves, which is a bit intriguing. Either way, I'm annoyed that my uncle is already on my case about me. He might enjoy hunting down and killing supernatural creatures without a proper reason, but I don't. My first instinct is to protect the innocent and the good. Besides, it's my first day at school. I don't want to have to be in hunter mode today. I just want to be a normal teenager, just for once. However, I know that I better reply to Mark, or he'll get worried and probably will say something to my dad.

Stiles: Thanks Mark. And yeah, I'll let you know if I found out anything. I hope you'll inform me of anything new as well. See you and Chloe soon.

Once I've finished the text, I place my phone back into my pocket and glance back up at Scott, who is glancing at me curiously.

"What was that about?" Scott asks me.

"Oh, uh, that was just my uncle. He lives in the nearby town. He was just wishing me good luck on my first day here and that he'll see me soon." I shrug in response.

"Oh, cool. I wish I had an uncle, but both of my parents were only children." Scott comments while nodding in understanding.

"Yeah, I guess it's good to have extended family, so you don't just have your parents to rely on." I agree with Scott, appreciating my uncle Mark and my cousin Chloe always being around for me and Dad ever since Mom died. I feel lucky to be close to my family, and we all work really well together. While I may have different views on hunting compared to the rest of the Stilinskis, we all still want to leave a good legacy behind for our descendants to follow. We all want peace and no danger in this world.

"Mm, yeah. Now, let's get back to the tour, shall we?" Scott suggests with a friendly smile before turning around and starts walking down the corridor. I quickly follow after him.

After the school tour, we both head to our math class, which we thankfully have together. We obviously arrive late, which the teacher isn't happy about, but once Scott explains how he was showing me around the school, the teacher understands and let's us sit down next to each other at the back of the room without complaint. I don't have my math text book yet, so I had to share Scott's book when we were asked to complete some of the questions in the book. Scott didn't mind though, and I'm grateful for that.

Thankfully, math finally ends and the next couple of classes seem to go by quickly. I do seem to have a lot of classes with Scott. If I don't have Scott in my class, I usually have at least one of his friends. I don't really know any of them yet though, and I've forgotten what their names are. I'm usually really bad with names, considering how many times I have moved and how many names I have heard over the years. Scott I remember because he's the first student who has actually paid attention to me being here, so I want to make some effort to remember him.

Eventually, after a long day introductory classes and trying to not get lost in the school (Scott helps out of course, and somehow always manages to find me even if we didn't just have the same class together), getting to know Scott and his friends a bit more by sitting with them at lunch (I actually know all of their names now, wow), it finally comes down to the last class of the day: PE. The senior PE class is small, so apparently they have just combined it with the junior and sophomore classes so it ends up being quite a large class. I've been looking forward to this class, considering I haven't been able to sit still very well all day just because I forgot to take my medication. I hate it when that happens. It usually happens once every couple of months, and I always regret having forgotten my medication throughout the day. I think Scott and his friends have noticed how hyper I am by just sitting next to me in class. Malia asked me three times in history to stop fidgeting so much as it was bothering her and she couldn't concentrate, and she sounded annoyed. At least she was straight to the point.

"I've heard we're doing archery today," Kira comments as we all walk down the hall together.

"Really? That'll be fun. I've really never tried archery before, except for last year in PE. I wasn't very good at it back then, and I doubt that has changed." Scott replies, sounding enthusiastic.

"Well, I'm going to kick all of your asses. This will be a walk in the park for me." Allison speaks up, sounding smug. I do my best not to smirk or roll my eyes at that. Of course Allison would be good at archery. She is an Argent, after all. The Argent family is known all throughout the hunting world, and even though Allison hasn't been talked about much until a couple of years ago, I still know that she's a great huntress with great skills, particularly in archery. Her accuracy is hard to beat. I think I'll make it a personal challenge for myself to at least match Allison in archery, to prove to myself that all the practice has made it worth while and that I can defend myself if I need to. 

"Yeah, yeah, but it's not really fair. It runs in your family, so you have an advantage." Liam remarks, and he gets a shove in the side by his friend Mason, who gives Liam a warning glare and then glances over at me for a moment. Actually, everyone is looking at me now, and I feel uncomfortable. They're looking at me like I've done something wrong, or that I shouldn't be here.

"Everyone is good at something, and maybe it does happen to run in the family sometimes. Archery just happens to be Allison's strength, and lacrosse is your strength, Liam." Scott speaks up, trying to calm the tension down.

"You any good at archery, Stiles?" The strawberry blonde haired girl named Lydia asks me as our group continues to walk out onto the grassy school oval that has been set up for archery practice.

"Mm... I guess I am, yeah. I've enjoyed archery ever since I was a kid." I answer honestly without completely giving the fact that I'm a hunter and that my entire family are also hunters away.

"How good? I would like some competition." Allison raises an eyebrow at me. I smirk at her, definitely sensing the challenge.

"Very good, actually. And I think I can give you the competition that you want." I reply, still smirking. I hear the people around me making a few surprised noises, which turn teasing, obviously thinking that I stand no chance against Allison, but obviously no one here knows my past. I think that'll make the looks on their faces when they see that I can actually use a bow and arrow worth while.

"We shall see." Allison concedes, half looking mildly interested, but also half looking like she believes that I'm probably shocking at archery. I chuckle quietly to myself as I make my way down to the field with all the targets spread out across it, noticing that the Coach and the rest of the class is already there waiting for all of us.

"Finally! There you guys are! Class started two minutes ago. Don't be late again. I'll be watching you." The teacher announces as he walks over to us, narrowing his eyes at us.

"Yes, Coach." Scott nods in understanding before he and the rest of his friends hurry to join the rest of the class. I'm about to follow when Coach places a hand on my shoulder. Coach frowns at me.

"Woah, woah. Who the hell are you?" Coach asks suspiciously.

"Um, I'm Stiles? The new kid?" I respond, a little bit confused as to why Coach doesn't know about me.

"What? We have a new kid? In senior year?" Coach asks, more or less to himself.

"Yes, Coach. He just started today." Scott calls out.

"Ugh, why does no one tell me these things? Get in line then, Stiles. We're doing archery. Don't screw up like Greenburg last year and accidentally stab yourself in the foot with the arrow." Coach grumbles before walking away, shaking his head in annoyance. He looks like an easy target to prank. I smirk internally at the thought, deciding that I need to pull at least one prank on Coach this year. I hurry over to the rest of the class. Coach then begins the lesson, explaining the basics of archery and shows us what to do. I watch disinterestedly, already knowing this stuff already. I notice Allison looks bored as well. She catches me looking, so she glances over at me. We exchange a look that basically says that we are bored and this is stuff that we both learned a long time ago, so there's no point in listening. Allison then smiles at me, and I feel my lips pull up into a smile as well.

"You better be a good shot, if you're deciding not to listen to Coach." Allison leans over and whispers to me quietly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I reply back confidently, knowing that I'll feel at ease when I have the bow and arrows in my hands. I won't have a sheath of arrows on my back like I'm used to, and the arrows will probably be different too because they are not made for hunting, but the basics will be the same and I'll still feel in control.

Allison and I then turn back around to the front again just in time for Coach to be assigning us all small groups to work with at a certain practice target, reiterating the importance of being safe and not going to retrieve arrows until everyone needs to collect arrows. Turns out that Scott, Allison, Kira and I are put into a group. Lydia, Malia, Mason and Liam are put into another group. All of the groups then walk towards their assigned station.

"Who wants to go first?" Scott asks.

"I'll give it a try." Kira volunteers, and Scott nods. I notice the slight awkward tension between them, and I remember how Scott told me that the two of them had only broken up a couple of weeks ago. I'd say that it's a great thing that they're still friends and can talk to each other. I watch as Kira grabs the bow and an arrow and sets up to take a shot. Kira puts the arrow right up next to the string, pulls the arrow and string back and then let's the arrow fly. All of our group watch as the arrow flies through air and lands on the target, just a little off centre. I nod in approval. It's definitely not a bad shot. Kira is grinning when she turns back around to face us, obviously happy with her attempt.

"It's a great start, Kira." Scott compliments her, and Kira curtseys a little in response. I can't help but chuckle a little, as it nice to see these friends get along so well. I glance over to archery station next to ours, watching as Liam, Mason, Malia and Lydia are talking and laughing together just as much as Scott, Kira and Allison are. I just wish I could have that. My smile fades a little as I realize that I've never really had a friendship group like this. Hell, I'm not sure I've even really had friends. Acquaintances, yeah, but I've never had time or thought I had the time to make friends. No one other than my family has really ever cared about me before. 

I suddenly feel out of place, feeling like I don't belong here, and maybe I don't belong. Maybe I've left it too late to make friends and have connections with people, people that aren't my family and aren't completely focused on hunting and killing any supernatural creatures. Scott glances over to me and seems to sense my change in mood. My expression probably says it all. I'm not very good at hiding my emotions, especially when my life isn't depending on me hiding my emotions. If it was a life or death situation, I am able to hide how I'm feeling well and be able to lie well enough that even a werewolf can't detect it. It's taken years of training, but it'll be worth it if I am ever put in that situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles POV

"Hey, are you okay?" Scott asks me quietly as he walks over to me. He guides me a little bit away from the rest of the group so we can talk more privately and not get distracted with the archery right next to us so easily. I nod quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just... I don't know. I guess moving around so much has taken a toll on me." I shrug.

"How many schools have you been to?" Scott frowns.

"Um... Well, I've moved at least once every year. In ninth grade, I moved twice. I've moved cities just as much. I hope that this town and this high school will be my last move." I admit to Scott honestly, deciding that there's no harm in telling him this.

"Really? How come you have to move around so much?" Scott asks sympathetically.

"Dad mostly. He gets different job opportunities in different places and has never really enjoyed them, but I think he'll like the one he has here. Not terrible pay, either. We also move a lot based on my uncle's decisions as well. Dad and his brother don't like to be living too far apart. My uncle and my cousin only live in the next town over, so it kind of sealed the deal for Dad to move the both of us to Beacon Hills." I answer with a shrug. Scott's expression shows that he feels sorry for me, but I don't think he needs to feel sorry for me. I'm used to moving around so much. It's just what my dad and I have done ever since Mom died. Life would be so much different if we actually stayed in one place. Maybe now, we will finally get to do that. 

"And here I am, having lived in Beacon Hills all my life." Scott chuckles with a light smile.

"Pfft, what a sheltered life you have had." I tease him with a playful smirk.

"Haha, not really. A lot happens in Beacon Hills, and I've seen things you wouldn't believe." Scott replies with a deep sadness in his voice, and I can see the pain in his eyes. Scott then suddenly looks worried, as if he has said too much. The thing is though, I can relate to his statement about seeing crazy things so much, probably more than Scott would ever think.

"It's a tough world, man. I've seen some bad stuff too. That's just life, I guess. All you can do is surround yourself with people that truly care about you and live life to the fullest, achieving your goals and dreams." I comfort Scott with a small smile. I notice Scott glance over to his friends, a happy smile lighting up his face.

"Yeah, I think I've got most of that. I definitely have the good friends and family part, anyway. I'm still working on my goals and dreams." Scott comments.

"Lucky you," I reply absent-mindedly. 

"The main thing I hate about moving so much is that I don't have time to make friends. I still don't have any friends, not really. It's definitely not easy to be alone. I know I have my Dad, and even my uncle and my cousin, but... It's just different. But yeah, I'm glad that you have such a good group of people to hang out with." I add, giving Scott a half smile. 

"I haven't kept in contact with any of the acquaintances I had in other towns. The few times I tried to keep in contact, we would lose touch after a few months or so. Sometimes it makes me feel like I've done something wrong. Maybe I have, I don't know. Or maybe some people are just unlucky and don't have many friends." I continue with a small shrug, rambling up and opening up to Scott more than I would have liked to. I blush at the sight of Scott's sorrowful and empathetic expression. I don't need Scott feeling sorry for me. My life isn't completely terrible. I love my family. They are the constant in my life, and I've become stronger because of them. I know how to protect myself and others now.

"Before you say anything though, please don't worry about me. It's all fine, Scott. I'm fine. My life hasn't been all bad. None of us can have it all." I speak up before Scott gets the chance to reply with the predictable 'I'm sorry to hear that'. I don't need to hear those words. He can't be sorry for something that he has no control over, and I don't know life any differently anyway.

"Well, I think that's a shame. You seem like a really nice guy, Stiles. I'm sure you'd be a great friend, and I really hope that we can become great friends this year. You are more than welcome to hang out with me and the rest of my friends whenever you want, and maybe you'll eventually see us as your friends. We don't have to lose contact, as long as you don't want to lose contact." Scott answers after a pause, probably rethinking what he wanted to say. Scott has a kind and genuine smile on his face though, and it makes my heart skip ever so slightly, and I can't help but smile in return. I swear that Scott has the most amazing and contagious smile ever.

"Thanks, Scott. I really hope we get to become friends as well." I reply, still a little bit surprised by this whole experience. I think this is the first real chance I have had to really connect with people outside my family. It's nice that Scott and his friends are willing to give me a chance. I'm probably not the usual every day friendly teenager, given my not so pleasant past and the fact that I'm in a supernatural hunting family. Even though I have some different views on hunting the supernatural compared to my family, I still think that probably has at least some impact on my personality and how I act around people, at least subconsciously.

"But I'm not hot though. I'm less than average looking, so I might mess up the usual popular and hot group high school tradition. I'm sorry about that." I suddenly blurt out randomly and without any warning, remembering the high school and general life trope where all the beautiful and hot people stick together. There's no way I'm in that category, so either Scott is just an extremely nice guy, or he doesn't believe that he's attractive, which would be insane. I think that objectively, Scott is easily the hottest guy in school.

"Wait, what are you talking about? The usual popular and hot group high school tradition? What's that?" Scott laughs in confusion, raising an eyebrow at me slightly.

"Oh, come on, you know how it is. There's always the hot group at school, and it's obvious that all of the hot people have decided to stick together. Either intentionally or unintentionally making everyone else feel bad." I respond, surprised that Scott isn't aware of the high school trope/stereotype.

"Dude, no. My friends and I aren't like that. I don't base my opinions on people just because of their looks, nor do I make friends with people that way. It's the personality that really counts. Looks are just a bonus, I guess." Scott chuckles, looking amused, obviously finding the idea of the usual high school prejudice I mentioned funny. Or, at the very least, he thinks it is ridiculous.

"And just for the record, you're not less than average looking, Stiles. You look pretty good to me. I'd say you're pretty hot too." Scott adds with a smirk, and I can feel my cheeks heating up in a rapid blush, my heart stuttering in my chest. This is the first time someone has ever said something like that to me, and it's even more surprising to hear it coming from the captain of the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team.

"Hey, but don't get too excited about that or think about that too much, okay? Like I said, personality is a thousand times more important than looks. Although, from what I've already seen of you, it seems like you've got a great personality too." Scott tells me, playfully nudging me in the arm. I can see his eyes staring at my red cheeks, so I try to hide my face as much as possible so that Scott doesn't have to see how flushed my face still is.

"Well, uh, I guess that's good to hear then." I manage to say without stuttering badly, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. Scott chuckles again, and then glances over my shoulder.

"It looks like Allison's about to have a shot at archery. You challenged that you're almost a better shot than her, yeah? Well, you haven't seen her shoot. I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll have much chance of beating her. Allison's amazing with a bow and arrow." Scott points out to me, and we both glance over to see that Allison is indeed picking up the bow and an arrow, getting them into the right position as she walks up to the line where we are supposed to shoot from.

"You haven't seen me shoot either, you know." I tell Scott as we both walk back over to the small group again, preparing to watch Allison's turn.

"I know. I just don't want to see you get completely owned by Allison on your first day here. It might negatively influence your opinion of the place. Allison's a real badass when it comes to sports such as archery, and she shows everyone up. She's shown me up a lot, and sometimes it's a little embarrassing, depending on the situation." Scott comments to me quietly from beside me.

"Did you guys date or something? Because it certainly sounds like it." I comment.

"Yeah, we did go out for a while during sophomore year and the beginning of junior year. Allison was the first girl I ever dated, and she was my first love. But then things got complicated and we had to break up. Well, Allison was dealing with a lot of stuff, we had tension between each other about certain issues and I think it was for the best for us to break up, so there weren't any fights about it, nor were there many days where I didn't want to get out of bed due to a lack of will to live because I didn't have her anymore. We've both moved on from each other now though, and we're still good friends, just like I'm friends with Kira." Scott explains to me.

"If you ask me, girlfriends sound complicated." I reply back to Scott as I watch Allison position herself and take a deep breath, preparing to take the shot.

"They are complicated, to be honest." Scott laughs quietly in response.

"A relationship doesn't need to be made complicated. All you need to do is be in love with each other. You don't need to have hidden meanings behind the words that you say or anything sneaky like that. Well, that's the way I see it, anyway." I shrug.

"Agreed." Scott nods. Just then, I hear and watch Allison exhale deeply and finally takes the shot, the arrow flying towards the target. As an archer, I can see that Allison has very good form and she appears to have aimed the arrow very well. Allison, Scott, Kira and I all watch as the arrow continues to speed towards the intended target range. The arrow ends up sticking itself almost dead in the centre of the target, and Coach makes a few shouts of encouragement and praise to Allison, saying how she's a star example of what the rest of us should be aiming to do.

"Told you that she was good. Are you scared yet?" Scott asks, turning to me with a grin. I shrug.

"I didn't doubt that she was going to be good. And no, I'm not scared, Scott. I feel motivated." I respond with a cheeky grin. Scott raises an eyebrow at me, looking a little disbelieving. I chuckle before I walk away from him and over to Allison to see her picking up the next arrow. She glances over as I approach.

"Nice shot, Allison. Any closer, and you would've hit dead centre." I compliment her. Allison slowly starts to smile at me, straightening her posture a little and looks a bit proud of herself.

"Thanks. Archery is kind of like the only thing I'm good at. I've tried things like photography, art, and even poetry. I didn't really like them, nor do I think that I'm good at those things, not like I'm good at archery." Allison admits to me with a half shrug.

"Archery definitely isn't the usual hobby for a teenager." I remark.

"I know, but that's what I like about it. Do you still think you're good competition for me?" Allison asks, her smile turning teasing.

"Maybe." I respond without much emotion, not wanting to give much a way.

"I guess we shall see soon." Allison smirks as she starts to set herself up to take another shot.

"We shall." I grin back at her before I take a few steps backwards, giving Allison the space she needs. Kira, Scott and I watch as Allison lands yet another almost perfect arrow into the target, both of her arrows sticking out of the target very closely together. Allison continues to take a few more shots with Scott, Kira and myself watching with interest. I notice that even some of the other groups are watching Allison with disbelief, obviously annoyed that their own arrows are hardly going anywhere near the target at all.

Eventually, Allison starts to lower the bow, having finished firing her arrows, and now needs to wait to collect them. Allison turns around to face me with a wild and mischievous grin. She holds out the bow to me.

"Have fun beating that, Stiles." Allison tells me with a smirk as she walks over to me and hands over the bow to me. As soon as I grab hold of the bow, I already feel relaxed and at ease, ready to use the weapon, not needing to think about the steps in which I need to take to use it, as they have been ingrained permanently into my head a long time ago. 

"Do you want me to remind you on how to use a bow?" Allison teases in a quiet whisper, and I playfully push her in the arm.

"You think I can't beat you, and that I can't use a bow? Really, Allison, you should know that archers should never start boasting too early." I reply before I walk past her and up to the white line. I grab an arrow from the ground beside me and start lining it up with the bow, aiming it towards the target. I hear Coach laughing at me and making some snide comment about how there's no way that this loser new kid will make it anywhere near the target, but I don't care. From the corner of my eye, I can see everyone else has finished shooting, so now everyone is watching me have my shot. I don't know why my little archery group has taken the longest, but it doesn't really matter. I'll let them watch. Maybe it'll at least keep the bullies away from me, if they can see that I know how to fight.

I take in a deep breath and concentrate, focusing on the middle of the target, keeping a strong hold on the bow, finally drawing the arrow right up close to me so that it's almost brushing my cheek. As I focus in on the target, I notice how quiet it is all of a sudden, as if everyone is waiting with baited breaths. I don't spend too long thinking about that though, and I let out a long breath, relaxing myself, concentrating hard. I picture that the target I'm aiming for is actually the werewolf that killed my mother. Every time I do target practice with no matter what weapon I use, picturing myself shooting the monster that took my mother away from me right in front of my very eyes without fail makes me hit the target almost perfectly, if not perfect. A small surge of anger courses through me at the thought of my mom's throat being slashed open by a beast while I scream and cry out in horror. With that in mind, I finally let the arrow fly. As expected, it hits almost the dead centre of the target, but perhaps a tiny bit further away from Allison's closest arrow. There is a collective gasp from all around me as I lower the bow a little, smiling in satisfaction.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that from you. Good job... Uh... What's your name again?" Coach calls out, his expression looking very confused.

"Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski, sir." I reply with a grin.

"Well, Stilinski. Don't just stand there. Have another shot!" Coach encourages, gesturing wildly at me.

"Will do, Coach." I laugh as I start to pick up another arrow and prepare for another shot at the target.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott POV

When Coach finally dismisses us at the end of the day, we all walk back to the main school building, a lot of kids excited that the day has finally ended, and rushing up ahead of me and my friends. As we walk up towards the school, I'm still thinking about Stiles' impressive archery skills. He was definitely right about being good at it, and being good competition for Allison. It looks like their skills are about even, which is surprising, almost shocking. Allison is a very skilled and talented huntress, and somehow, the new kid from San Francisco is just as good as archery as her. I guess it makes life a bit interesting, and it's a reminder that official supernatural hunters aren't the only ones that can be dangerous.

"Where did you learn all of that?" I hear Allison asking Stiles, sounding impressed.

"Oh, I went to a lot of archery camps when I was younger. Archery isn't a natural talent of mine, it's something that I had to practice for a very long time to even start to become decent at it. I think it was the passion and determination that allowed me to get really good though." Stiles responds as he and Allison walk side by side with each other, slightly ahead of Lydia, Kira, Malia and myself.

"Interesting. For me, archery has always been sort of a natural talent, but I only really started to gain a big interest in it during the last couple of years." Allison answers honestly.

"Was I good enough competition for you?" Stiles asks teasingly, nudging Allison in the ribs. Allison laughs in response, which makes me smile happily. Even though we aren't together anymore, I'm still in love with her laugh. It could light up the world.

"Yes, Stiles. You're great competition. I wasn't completely expecting it, to be honest." Allison admits through her laughter.

"I'm pretty sure Coach wasn't expecting it either. A new kid to the school practically perfect at archery, on top of the class with the renowned archer, Allison Argent? Yeah, Coach won't forget you now, Stiles. In fact, he'll probably want you to join the lacrosse team at some point, just hoping that you're good at lacrosse." I comment as the pack, Stiles and I continue to make our way into the school, walking towards our lockers to get our things and then head home.

"I guess. But as the captain of the lacrosse team, don't you also have a say in who gets in?" Stiles asks as he glances back at me.

"Somewhat, yes. My job is mainly to encourage people to try out for the team." I reply with a curt nod. My mouth then curves into a mischievous smile. "Speaking of which. Do you want to join the lacrosse team?" I ask as my friends, Stiles and I walk past another group of lockers.

"Wait, what? You actually want me to try out for the team?" Stiles frowns in confusion, finally coming to a stop at one of the lockers, which obviously must be his. I stop beside him, but the rest of my friends continue on walking to their own lockers. A lot of them will still be able to hear my conversation with Stiles clearly anyway, thanks to supernatural hearing. In this moment, I'm not sure I really want everyone eavesdropping.

"Well, yeah. I think you'll be good at lacrosse, especially after a bit of practice and learning the rules of the game. Liam, Kira and I can help you, if you want." I offer, feeling hopeful. I don't know why I suddenly have a strong urge to get Stiles to join the lacrosse team, but I do. I try and convince myself that it's because he could be a great asset to the team, if his lacrosse skills are anything like his archery skills.

“What do you think, Stiles? Do you want to join the team? Tryouts are on Friday, after school.” I continue, still hoping that Stiles will say yes.

“Mm… I don’t know, Scott. I haven’t really played lacrosse in a while, and I’m still very new to this town and school, and I’ll still be getting used to things.” Stiles responds with hesitation, shifting from one foot to another. Stiles then starts unlocking his locker, grabbing out his bag and swinging it onto his back and then grabs the few remaining books in his locker before closing the door, the lock clicking back into place.

“My friends and I can help you adjust to the lifestyle here, Stiles. It’s not that scary, especially since you moved from the big scary city of San Francisco. Besides, I think getting involved in things is the best way to get settled into a new place. Not that I have ever moved towns before, but it’s what I would do.” I try to encourage Stiles, but my heart sinks a little at the thought of the possibility of moving out of Beacon Hills. In my heart, I know that I can never leave. There is too much responsibility for me here in Beacon Hills. I have to protect the town. I can't leave my pack. Besides, I can’t just run away from the supernatural or its threats. It’ll have a way of following me, so I’m trapped either way. I quickly hide my emotions behind a fake smile that I put on for Stiles, hoping that Stiles doesn’t notice my sudden sadness and tiredness. I can’t exactly tell him that I’m a werewolf that can’t leave Beacon Hills, now can I? Stiles would think that I was absolutely crazy and probably wouldn’t want to come near me ever again, let alone be my friend or join the lacrosse team. It does make me wonder how Stiles would react to know that all of the monsters from nightmares are actually real though. Would he be terrified of it all? Or would he be intrigued? I can’t risk the chance of finding out, because I’d be putting me and my friends in terrible danger.

“Plus, it means we would get to hang out more, which would be cool because, well, you know, I want to be your friend. I think we could be good friends, and I’m sure you’ll really like my other friends once you get to know them too.” I add, flustering ever so slightly and I feel my cheeks blush very lightly. My heart stutters, and I feel a little embarrassed for getting this awkward over a simple comment. I hope Stiles doesn’t notice.

“Wait, You... actually want to hang out with me and be my friend? For more than just an assignment or some stupid school requirement?” Stiles asks, sounding surprised and confused. It’s as if he’s never hung out with anyone or had a good friend before and this whole concept is strange to him, which saddens me. As Stiles mentioned earlier though, that’s the sacrifice you make when you move towns a lot.

“Yeah. Haven’t I already made that obvious?” I chuckle. I watch as Stiles’ lips slowly curve into a smile that lights up his face, a warm spark in his eyes that makes my heart skip a beat ever so slightly. I can’t help but smile in return, finding Stiles’ bright smile contagious.

“That would be nice, yeah. To hang out with you, and be your friend. I haven’t had many of those in my life, so it’ll be good.” Stiles eventually replies, leaning against his locker a little bit.

“So, does that mean you’ll try out the lacrosse team?” I ask, deciding that I’m going to keep pestering Stiles about it until he gives me an answer.

“For me?” I add with the slightest mischievous smirk, which causes Stiles to laugh merrily.

“Maybe. I guess you’ll just have to wait until Friday to find out.” Stiles grins at me and winks in response.

“Hmm. You like playing the mysterious card, huh?” I raise an eyebrow at the pale brunette leaning against the locker.

“Maybe. I’ll see you later, McCall.” Stiles replies vaguely before walking away from the locker, making his way past me and down the hall, towards the school’s front entrance. I stare after him for a moment or so, feeling curious and eager to find out more about Stiles. There’s just something about him, but I can’t quite put my finger on it.

“Like what you saw, Scott?” Malia asks teasingly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I blink a couple of times, shaking my head to refocus and then turn towards Malia and the rest of my friends, who are now standing close by me with their bags on their backs and amused expressions on their faces.

“What?” I frown in confusion, feeling lost, not quite understanding the question.

“Stiles. You seem to have a big interest in him.” Lydia replies, helping to explain Malia’s question.

“Oh. Then in that case, no, not at all. Well, I mean, obviously I am interested in him because he’s the new kid in town and I want to get to know him more, but I am not interested in the way that you think I am.” I answer, everything finally clicking in my head.

“Oh, please. You guys were flirting with each other all day.” Kira scoffs, shaking her head amusement.

“What? I was not! We were not!” I protest indignantly with wide eyes. All of my friends exchange a knowing look, and I can’t help but feel a bit more defensive.

"Do you have a problem with liking guys?" Kira frowns suddenly.

“No, obviously not! Kira, you already know that I'm bisexual and I embrace that, but right now, I’m just trying to be nice to the new kid, alright? It wouldn’t be easy, moving to a completely new town, not knowing anyone.” I cross my arms over my chest firmly.

“You sure do have a thing for the new kids at school.” Allison comments, causing me to blush. I stare from Allison, to Lydia, to Malia, and finally to Kira in disbelief.

“You guys are mean.” I attempt to retaliate, but it sounds pathetic, and my friends know it.

"Scott, if it helps you feel any better, Stiles is really cute." Lydia comforts me with a light smile. I roll my eyes at her.

"No, that does not help, Lydia." I groan slightly.

"Why not? Stiles being really cute and hot is a perfectly logical explanation as to why you have a crush." Malia states bluntly, causing me to blush ever so slightly.

"I do not have a crush on the new kid, okay? I'm just trying to be a good person and be his friend. Besides, even if I did happen to have some sort of crush on Stiles, I don't really have time to pursue a romantic relationship with him, or anyone else for that matter. Especially since he's human and doesn't know about the supernatural world. If I... If Stiles and I were together, I would be putting him in a lot of danger, and that isn't fair." I explain to my friends tiredly and almost exasperatedly. They gaze at me sorrowfully.

"So... you don't want to get into a relationship with anyone new because you're afraid that they'll get hurt?" Allison asks gently.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Ally. It's just too dangerous. I'll be happy to live the rest of my life alone, without a partner, because I'll know that I'll be saving myself heartache and guilt as well as possibly saving someone else's life." I nod in response.

"But I'm human and you dated me for quite a while." Allison points out.

"Yes, but you're a hunter, and so is your whole family. You know how to protect and defend yourself against werewolves and other supernatural creatures. Most people wouldn't be able to do that, and they'd be scared out of their minds." I reason with Allison.

"I wasn't always a hunter while we were dating. I haven't always known about werewolves and everything else." Allison continues to try and argue with me.

"Your dad and the rest of your family knew though. They knew about me, and they would have killed me or any other remotely dangerous creature before I would even have had the chance of trying to kill you." I reply plainly. There were multiple occasions where Allison's dad, aunt and even grandfather have all tried to kill me. I flinch internally at the memories.

"I guess..." Allison sighs in defeat, obviously having no more comebacks for me.

"Look, it doesn't matter. I'm happy with the life I have. I'm grateful to have you guys. You and Mom are all I'll ever need." I remind my friends with a reassuring smile, noticing the unpleasant smell of sadness and sorrow hanging in the air.

"We'll always be here for you, Scott." Lydia responds with a firm nod.

"I know." I reply gratefully. Suddenly, Liam comes rushing up to the rest of us, his bag hanging off of one shoulder. We all glance over at him as he approaches.

"Hey, Liam." I greet him in a friendly manner.

"Hey, Scott. Is the pack meeting still on?" Liam asks curiously.

"Yeah. We're going to head to Derek's loft now. He and Chris have some important information to tell us, apparently. I'm sure Mason can come as well, so bring him along. I'll just go get my things from my locker." I answer Liam's question before heading towards my own locker, which is about several feet away from the bunch of lockers I was previously standing at with my friends. Once I get my things, the pack and I walk out of the school together and towards our own vehicles, planning to meet up again at Derek's loft to hear what he has to say. 

I'm silently hoping that there isn't some majorly dangerous supernatural threat that could takes weeks or even months to defeat, and that Derek and Chris just have some minor things to talk about, which would be more or less reminders and warnings . Senior year has just started, after all. Can't the first day of senior at least just be a little bit normal? However, the supernatural world never seems to give us a break, so I have a feeling that the normality of today is about to end.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott POV

"Ah, good. You're all here." Derek says as he watches Liam, Malia, Kira, Lydia, Allison, Mason and I walk into the loft where Derek and Chris are both waiting for us with serious expressions.

"What's going on?" I ask immediately, voice full of seriousness. It's still strange to me how I can switch from being just the captain of the lacrosse team at high school worrying about their future after senior year and wondering how they'll keep their grades up to the true alpha, the leader that tries to protect their friends and town from danger.

"Don't worry, nothing has started killing or attacking people... Yet." Chris answers, probably seeing the worried expression on my face. I quietly let out a sigh of relief, not wanting to deal with a psychopathic serial killer today.

"Why are we here then?" Malia asks suspiciously, folding her arms across her chest.

"Because there's been a new development that you all should at least be aware of." Chris answers the werecoyote's question.

"And that is?" Allison asks from beside me, a hint of worry in her voice. For a moment, I have the desire to reach out and hold onto her hand to comfort her, but then I remember we aren't together, and we've both decided a while ago that it will be a permanent thing. I guess it's just hard to forget your first love, and maybe I'm not so okay with being alone forever to keep potential girlfriends/boyfriends safe as much as I told my friends I was.

"There are new hunters in town, and there are also two more hunters living in the town over from us. This hunter family is quite well-known in the hunting world. Well, at least the two adult hunters are, who I believe are brothers. The two younger hunters, who are probably around your age, have barely any information spread around about them. I think that is a deliberate thing, but what I do know is that they've been trained from a very young age to be the perfect hunters, both in fighting skills and their intelligence. Mark, one of the well known hunters from this group, being the boastful person that he is, let that tiny piece of information about the teenagers slip. There's no way to tell how the teenagers are related to Mark, though. They could be family, or they could just be kids that have been guided under his wing, and he's taught them everything that he knows." Chris responds, glancing at all of us with serious expression in his eyes.

"Are they a danger or a threat to us? Do they know that we exist? Do they know who we are?" I decide to ask the most important and pressing questions.

"There is definitely a potential for them to be a danger to you, yes. I'm not sure what their direct intention was for moving to Beacon Hills though. They probably have heard rumours about a true alpha exists, but they shouldn't know who you are, Scott." Chris replies, gazing back at me.

"What should we do? Who is this family?" Allison asks quickly.

"For now, we do nothing. They might not even be here for that long. We don't want to start anything with them, especially not before we can figure out how dangerous they will be to us." Derek answers.

"But who are they?" Lydia asks curiously. Derek and Chris exchange a look.

"We... don't know for sure. While the family is known well in the hunting world, their last name has never been their signature. They have always been represented by their family's symbol instead, and that tradition has been going on for generations. It's quite possible that the only ones that know the family's name are the family themselves, but they have still managed to leave a significant mark in history for their name." Derek replies after hesitating for a moment.

"There are rumours that the Argent family and this other hunter family had a connection way back. That there was an alliance between a member of each family to defeat a horrific monster, much more terrible than the Beast of Gevaudan. It is said that Marie Jeanne was the Argent taking part in the alliance." Chris adds. I glance over to Allison, who looks surprised to hear something new about her family history.

"What's the Beast of Gevaudan?" Liam asks in confusion.

"That is a story for another time." Chris responds vaguely and cryptically, causing Liam to scoff and roll his eyes in annoyance.

"What's the mystery hunter family's symbol then?" I question Derek and Chris in curiosity.

"It's the Celtic symbol for strength and new beginnings." Chris answers. He pulls out his phone and I assume he opens up some app and starts to swipe all over the screen. It takes me a second to realize that he is drawing something. Within a few minutes, he is done. Chris flips the phone around for all of us to see. I stare at the symbol in wonder.

"Hmm. Interesting. Pretty, and meaningful." Lydia comments.

"Do you think that the symbol relates to the family's own personal code of sorts?" I ask, out of pure curiosity.

"It's more likely that they obey the code that most hunters do; 'we hunt those who hunt us'. However, whoever decided on the family hunting symbol must have put a lot of thought into it, and perhaps there is something relating to their morals in their somewhere." Chris replies honestly.

"It's a shame people don't really like our new code we cared about protecting those who cannot protect themselves." Allison sighs sadly.

“It doesn’t matter. It works for us, and that’s what counts. The other hunters aren’t our problem, and they can do whatever the hell they want.” Chris Argent answers his daughter.

“Well, the new hunters in Beacon Hills and the town neighbouring us could definitely become our problem.” Malia adds with a slight growl, obviously not liking the idea of there being people in town that are willing to kill all of us without even a moment’s notice.

“It makes it difficult, that the family is not all in the one place. It’ll be hard to know exactly who the hunters are without asking them. They may have tattoos of their family symbol though, but I doubt they would have them out in plain sight.” Derek comments thoughtfully.

“We just need to somehow find out why they are here and who they are, that’s all. Derek is right. We should never start anything with hunters.” I speak up, reminding the pack of what is important, a hint of determination in my firm voice.

“We all just need to be careful from now on, and keep a look out for any out of the ordinary activity.” Lydia adds with a nod.

“Chris, what you said about the teenage hunters. How they were trained to be perfect with their fighting and intellectual skills. Do you think that there is a reason they have been trained that way?” Kira asks with a frown. Argent considers Kira’s question for a moment.

“From what little I know about Mark, it is likely that he wanted the perfect weapons, and the way to do that was to train them from a very young age.” Chris answers eventually.

“But they were just kids! They are still just kids!” I exclaim, feeling a little shocked and dismayed. Did the leader of this hunting family really teach the teenagers to kill and hunt down supernatural creatures while they were still in their early childhood, probably no more than 10 years old? That doesn’t sound like a fair or enjoyable childhood, since the kids had to grow up so fast and become fighters, maybe even killers. Even I had a normal and fun childhood, despite me being a true alpha werewolf now. I can see why Chris didn’t want Allison to know about the supernatural world from when she was a kid. It could really change the person you become, possibly damaging you.

“We are still kids as well, remember?” Liam reminds me with a slightly sad and sympathetic look in his eyes.

“I know, I know. But at least we didn’t have to grow up learning how to take down threats. Well, most of us in this room didn’t have to, anyway.” I reply sadly.

“Well, as much as you might feel upset and shocked about the teenage hunters’ lives, they probably would think you’re strange for thinking that way. The hunting world is all they’ve ever known, and they are probably happy with their lives. They might have had a very different type of childhood, but you or them can’t change that. All anyone can do is move forward.” Allison comforts me with a small smile.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” I concede with a sigh, feeling a little better. I give Alison a grateful smile as a response to her own comforting smile.

“Look. Nothing bad has happened yet. We just need to remain alert.” Derek reminds all of us firmly.

“I’m just hoping that it stays that way…” I hear Kira mumble.

“It’s Beacon Hills. Nothing stays calm for long.” Malia responds, and I hate the fact that Malia is completely right about that. Especially after Alison and I sacrificed ourselves to the nemeton to save our parents. Ever since then, the nemeton has been drawing even more creatures to Beacon Hills.

“Is there anything else that needs discussing?” I ask, deciding to change the subject.

“Nothing that I can think of.” Derek shrugs in response, and Chris doesn’t look like he has anything else to say.

“Well, we all better get going. Even though the most of us have only just started senior year, we all probably have a lot of homework to do already. Especially for AP Biology.” Lydia speaks up, glancing at Kira and I specifically. I internally groan as I remember the AP Biology test that we have tomorrow, to determine whether or not we are in the right class.

“Not all of us are in senior year,” Liam pipes up, and I can’t help but notice that he looks smug.

“I’m sure you still have at least some homework to do, which Mason will probably help you with.” Lydia replies dismissively.

"Probably." Liam grumbles in defeat.

"I guess we'll talk later then. We'll organize another meeting to reevaluate the situation involving the unknown hunters in a couple of weeks or so. Maybe even earlier, if need be." I announce to the group with an air of finality. 

"Okay. Just remember to stay safe. All of you. As we all know, hunters can be very dangerous and won't be afraid to kill us, especially when they are out for vengeance. Even though we don't know who the hunters are, we can't let them find out what we are." Derek warns the rest of us solemnly.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles POV

"So, how was your first day of school?" Dad asks half way through dinner, just after swallowing a mouthful of peas.

"It wasn't as terrible as I was expecting, I guess." I reply with a shrug, memories of the day flashing through my mind.

"Did you make any friends?" Dad asks curiously, gazing over at me from across the table.

"I think so. Maybe?" I answer uncertainly. I don't want to get my hopes up about Scott and his group. By next month, they might not have any interest in me anymore or no obligation to be nice to me just because I'm the 'new kid'. I don't want to set myself up for getting hurt. I've been hurt enough in my life.

"Oh? Am I going to get any more details about your day?" Dad raises an eyebrow at me.

"Well, most of my subjects today were boring as hell and there's nothing interesting to tell about them. I liked PE though. We got to do archery. Obviously, I'm at the top of the class, with Allison Argent. No surprise that she's spectacular at archery." I reply.

"Allison goes to school with you?" Dad asks in surprise.

"Well, yeah. She is 18, after all. What did you expect? The Argent's haven't moved out of Beacon Hills or anything." I explain, like it's obvious.

"Does she suspect that you're a hunter?" Dad questions me, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I don't think so, no. We just got along really well and I finally gave her some good competition in archery." I respond with a casual shrug.

"So, back to your maybe friends. Who are they? What are they like?" Dad asks before eating another bite of the steak on his plate.

"They're all really nice. Especially Scott. He was the one that showed me around school today and introduced me to all of his friends, including Allison. Scott even suggested that I try out for the lacrosse team on Friday." I tell my dad before taking a sip of my water.

"Do you think you'll try out?" Dad gazes at me with interest.

"I don't know. I haven't really played lacrosse before. I mean, I did join a school team a few years back, but I was like 10 and none of us really knew what we were doing. I'm not quite sure of the rules anymore, and I think my skills, if I have any, will be very rusty." I admit honestly.

"Well, I think you should go for it. Joining the lacrosse team will help you fit in more here. Less suspicions on us, especially from the Argents. I think they are already aware that there are some new hunters around in the area, including Mark and Chloe. It will also help you make more friends by joining the lacrosse team." Dad tells me.

"Or maybe it's a chance for you to be proud of me every time you watch a game?" I raise an eyebrow at my dad.

"Yeah. That too." Dad chuckles, smiling mischievously at me, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Uncle Mark sent me a text today. He wished me good luck and that I should tell you and him if I find something out of the ordinary at school. Must he always do that?" I comment casually while staring down at my food for a moment.

"He's just looking out for you, Stiles. We both are. Chloe is getting the same treatment as well." Dad reminds me. I look up to glare at him.

"I can protect myself." I reply a little coldly. Dad sighs and runs a hand over his face.

"I know that, kiddo. It's just that I don't want to take any risks. I've already lost your mother. I can't lose you too." Dad admits to me sadly, and my slight annoyance fades away instantly, being replaced with guilt.

"I know you miss her, Dad. I do too." I try to comfort my father, giving him a weak smile.

"She would be proud of us." I add, my smile growing more genuine because I know that it's true. I bet that wherever Mom is right now, she is smiling at Dad and I proudly, happy to see that pushing forward in life, and making sure that what happened to her doesn't happen to anybody else.

"I hope so." Dad sniffles slightly, wiping his eyes quickly. I get up from my chair and walk over to my dad and wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Dad." I remind him softly.

"I love you too, Stiles." Dad replies in almost a whisper as he hugs me back. We stay like this for a good few minutes before we finally pull apart. Dad looks up at me with a thoughtful and sad expression.

"Listen, Stiles... I know that you don't like all of this moving around. And I know that you're tired of Mark and I trying to get you to inform us of any supernatural threats you may come across. As I've told you, there is apparently a true alpha living in this town... I've heard that the true alpha and its pack have taken down any enemy that has tried to kill or overthrow them. That's why I need you to be careful. This town is dangerous, and we need to protect it, but we also have to protect ourselves. I'm almost certain that there will be some supernatural creature at your school. If there is, you need to figure out if they are dangerous to others or not, and then make the final call of what to do from there." Dad explains to me sadly.

"True alphas only appear in every one or two hundred years or so. They rise to their status through sheer will power, strength and bravery. They don't have to kill anyone, like a normal alpha werewolf would. Doesn't that mean that a true alpha is good? That they are trying to protect people too? At the very least, they are trying to protect their friends and family?" I ask Dad curiously.

"I don't know, Stiles. I obviously haven't encountered a true alpha or its pack before, so I don't know what they are capable of or what their goals are. If you are right about them wanting to protect the town, then that means this town faces danger and death all of the time." Dad answers honestly.

"Yeah, because of the Nemeton. It draws supernatural creatures here." I respond. Dad gives me a strange look.

"What? I did my research on this town and all of its abnormalities before coming here, okay? I wanted to know where exactly we were going to be living. The name of Beacon Hills kind of hints about how it literally is a beacon, so I wanted to know for sure." I say in defence of myself.

"Fair enough. Now, let's just finish our dinner, and then we can settle down in the living room and watch a movie. It's been a long day, so it'll be good just to relax. What do you want to watch?" Dad suggests to me kindly. My mouth curves into a massive grin.

"Duh! Star Wars, of course. What else?" I answer with a laugh. I've probably watched the Star Wars series with my dad about 30 times, but I still completely love watching it, especially with my dad. It's good to spend some down time with him and relax, not having to think about Mom, monsters and murders.

~~~

*Dream*

"Mommy, stop, that tickles!" I screech out in protest through my fits of laughter as Mom continues to tickle my stomach. I spasm around on the floor like a fish. I can Mom laughing from above me, but I can't see her really well because I have tears in my eyes.

"You are a ticklish one, aren't you, Mischief?" Mom giggles as she finally stops tickling. I continue to laugh and wheeze out for a few moments, trying to recover from the tickling attack, breathing in and out heavily. I wipe my eyes and gaze at my mom sitting beside me.

"Are you ticklish, Mommy?" I ask her as I start to sit up with an evil grin on my face.

"I guess you can find out." Mom replies with a smirk.

"Oh, it's on!" I declare loudly before I jump into my mom's lap and start trying to tickle her. We both end up falling backwards onto the floor, both of us laughing loudly and our legs tangled together as I continue to try and tickle my mom with a triumphant look on my face. Eventually, I stop tickling her and our laughter dies down. Mom sighs happily, and pulls me down into a hug.

"I love you, Mischief." She tells me quietly.

"I love you too, Mommy. You're my best friend in the whole world." I reply happily, snuggling closer against her. We stay like this for a few moments before Mom starts sitting up and gently slides me off of her.

"Come on, honey. Your dad will probably need some help packing the car for our picnic." Mom says as she gets to her feet. Mom reaches a hand down to me, offering to help me up.

"Okay." I nod quickly and grab Mom's hand, allowing her to pull me up.

"Has Dad remembered to buy the strawberries? They're my favorite. We can't have a picnic without strawberries." I ask my mom hopefully.

"Yes, your dad has remembered the strawberries. I wouldn't let him forget. They're my favorite too." Mom replies with a chuckle before leaning down and kissing the top of my head.

Suddenly, we hear a loud bang and a lot of cracking and splintering coming from the front of the house, making us both jump in fright.

"What was that, Mommy?" I ask nervously, my breathing starting to get faster and I take a couple of steps backwards. I can see that my mom looks nervous too.

"I don't know, honey. But no matter what happens, stay behind me, okay?" Mom tells me before pushing me behind her. I grab onto the back of her legs and peer out from behind her as I hear a strange growling sound that is coming from probably only a couple of rooms a way. I can hear loud footsteps getting closer to the living room. The growling and snarling gets louder too. Mom and I keep walking back, closer to the wall furthest from the living room entrance.

"Mommy, I'm scared." I whimper shakily as I continue to cling onto my mom, hoping that she can keep me safe.

"It's okay, baby. I won't let anything hurt you, okay? Just stay behind me." Mom promises me. In the next moment, a large furry black creature bursts into the room, probably about two or three times the size of a human. It's standing on two feet, but it looks nothing like a human. It looks like some mutated wolf with beady blood red eyes. The creature snarls at us, and my breathing hitches in my throat, my eyes widening in horror. I can't help but notice how long its claws and fangs are. I may only be eight, but I know that this creature's claws and fangs would easily be able to kill someone.

"Mommy, what is that thing?" I ask in a terrified voice, clinging to my mother tighter, tears forming in my eyes as I continue to stare down the beast.

"I-I don't know, sweetie." Mom stammers. The beast in front of us growls again and starts walking forward, this time on all fours, looking at least a tiny bit more wolf-like.

"Noah! Help!" Mom screams out in a panic as the wolf-like creature continues to stalk towards us. Suddenly, the monster gives one final snarl before leaping forwards, reaching out with its clawed hands. It grabs my mom and pulls her forward, forcing me to fall to the floor. I watch in horror as the creature drags my mom towards it while my mom screams out in fright and pain as the claws dig into her skin.

"Mom!" I yell out as tears start cascading down my face, but I feel frozen in shock. I can't move as I watch the sight in front of me, my heart beating way too fast and my eyes as wide as saucers.

"Mischief, run!" Mom shouts at me desperately as she gazes at me with teary and terrified eyes. I want to listen to her, but I can't find the will to move, both because I'm scared and because I don't want to leave my mom alone with this creature. The monster grabs Mom in its grasp and pulls her up as the beast stands up to its full height, resting its claws against Mom's throat.

"No! No! Please no!" I plead in a panic as I see the small beads of blood dripping down my mom's throat.

"M...M-Mischief... Mieczyław... Run. Please, run!" Mom gasps out, staring at me with wide and desperate eyes.

"No, not without you!" I shake my head furiously and stubbornly. I clench my fists and stand my ground, my bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. I am still very scared and have no idea what is going on, but I'm not leaving without Mom.

"I love you so much, baby. Don't forget that. I love-" Mom begins to speak in a wobbly voice, but is abruptly cut off as the beast quickly and precisely tears her throat out, blood splattering everywhere. I scream and cry in horror, my heart feeling like it is shattering into a million pieces. I hear my mom make a choked noise and her eyes go glassy, her body quickly going limp in the monster's hold.

"Mom!" I yell out, still not having moved at all from my spot on the floor, feeling sick at the sight of all of the blood. The monster tosses my mom to the side. I watch as she crumples to the floor. She doesn't get back up, and I don't think that she ever will. Not after... That.

The monster then turns its attention on me, its terrifying crimson and blood eyes staring straight into my eyes, and it feels like it is staring into my soul. In this moment, I realize that I'm going to die too. The monster starts stalking towards me, and it looks like it has a sadistic grin on its face. I gasp slightly and finally start shuffling backwards, but I soon hit the wall. I glance behind me and see that I'm in a corner. I've trapped myself, and I have nowhere else to go. I turn back to face the monster fearfully.

"Dad!" I yell out again, feeling desperate. I hope he can hear me. I hope that he's close by. I hope that the monster hasn't killed him too. Before I can say or even think anything else, the monster lunges at me, its clawed hands grabbing me by the waist. I yelp out in pain as I feel the claws dig into me and I try my best to wriggle out of the beast's grip, but it's no use. It starts dragging me forward and I continue to scream in fear, my heart feeling like it is going through the roof. The pain is almost unbearable, but I think my overwhelming fear is worse. I try to escape again, and I almost succeed. I start crawling away, but then I feel the claws digging into my back and pulling me backwards. I start crying and sobbing heavily, not knowing what to do.

"Dad! Help me!" I desperately call out one more time, praying that he can hear me and that he'll find me before it's too late, even though I'm starting to lose hope. The beast flips me onto my back so I can stare up into its ferocious face. I tremble and whimper badly as I stare up at the wolf-like creature's horrific face, which is literally right in front of mine. I can feel its breath against my cheek, and it's breath smells so horrible that I almost want to gag.

Slowly, much to my horror and confusion, the monster starts to change shape. Soon, instead of a massive furry monster looming above me, there is a man with unruly brown hair, his eyes still a bleeding red. His fangs slowly turn back into teeth, but his claws don't turn back into fingernails.

"I admire your effort kid, but no one is going to save you. I'm going to rip your throat out, just like I did to your mother." The man smiles evilly at me.

"P-please, whoever... Or whatever you are, don't kill me." I beg in a small, trembling voice. I feel completely helpless right now. The man just chuckles.

"Ah, the young and innocent. So pure. I'm so sorry I had to ruin it for you." The man apologizes, but his tone isn't sincere and the apology doesn't match up with his sadistic expression on his face. My eyes widen and I watch as he raises a clawed hand up into the air, preparing to slash out my throat. I scrunch my eyes tight shut, whimpering a little. Mom always told me to close my eyes tightly if things were getting too scary, or if I didn't want to watch something happen. It was usually stuff she told me if we watched a scary movie together, but I think I can take her advice now. I don't want to watch this. I don't want to see this man, or monster, kill me. I suck in a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

Suddenly, I hear a gunshot, followed by pained growls. The weight of the monster pinning me to the ground suddenly disappears, and I can hear more gunshots, along with my dad's outraged cries. I open my eyes just in time to see the unknown man jump and break through a window, running away to god knows where. Slowly, I look to my side and see my dad standing there with a shot gun, and there are tears running down his face.

"Dad!" I cry out in relief, but also heartbreak, feeling overwhelmed by what has just happened.

"Mieczyław... I'm so sorry. Come here, son." Dad says as he drops the weapon and holds out his arms for me. Without needing to think twice, I scramble to my feet and run into my dad's arms, despite the pain from the scratches that the monster gave me.

"Dad..." I whimper into his chest, clinging to him tightly as my body trembles.

"It's okay, kiddo. I've got you. I've got you. I won't let you get hurt again, okay? I promise. I'm sorry I wasn't here. I won't let it happen again." Dad promises me shakily and quietly.

"Mom... Is she..." I cry a bit louder into my dad's shirt.

"Yeah. She's gone, son. I'm sorry." Dad whispers to me.

"What was that thing?" I ask in a lost, helpless and tired voice, the image of the creature still clear in my mind.

"A werewolf." Dad answers me after a moment, his voice laced with pain and anger.

*Dream ends*

I wake up suddenly, gasping desperately for air. I sit up quickly in a panic, my eyes wide, my whole body completely drenched in sweat and I find that my heart is racing against my chest. My breathing sounds broken and my eyes water a little, so I try my best to stop myself from crying. I wipe my eyes quickly, despite the fact that my hands are shaking terribly. My whole body is shaking, actually. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down. It only works slightly. My heart rate slows a little bit, my body stops trembling so badly, and my breathing is calmer. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and open my eyes again. 

I slowly pull back the bed covers and get out of bed. I walk over to the light switch and turn it on, lighting up the room that is still filled with boxes that need to be unpacked. I walk over to my nightstand and check the time on my phone. It's 3:04am. I sigh tiredly, running a hand over my face. It's not unusual for me to have nightmares and relive my mother's death. It's just that I can never fall back to sleep after the nightmare, feeling too anxious, restless and scared.

Instead, I decide to walk over to my mirror. I quickly pull off my shirt and turn to the side so I can see the scars running along my back and my sides from where the werewolf had grabbed me and scratched me on that horrible day. I didn't need stitches for most of the scratches, but they certainly all scarred badly. They are a complete contrast to the rest of my pale skin. I gently run one of my hands along one of the scars for a moment, flinching slightly at my own cold touch. I can almost feel the werewolf's claws digging into me again. I stare at my appearance with disgust. It's a constant reminder of what happened and how my mom died. I wish I could just erase all the scars so that I wouldn't have to be constantly reminded about my mother's death every day.

My eyes then focus on the small tattoo of my family's symbol on the bottom of my neck. I stare at it for a few moments, remembering that basically ever since the day my mother died, my life changed forever. Dad got into contact with his brother, who trained my cousin and I to be hunters. For a long time, I was happy to be just like the rest of my family. I wanted to kill and hurt the supernatural, still angry about Mom's death, thinking that it was unfair how she was taken from me like that. Now, though... I'm different. I mean, I still want to stop the dangerous monsters. I still want to protect people from ever having to go through what I did. However, I also know that there has to be some good supernatural creatures out there, including werewolves. There just has to be. I don't want them to all be evil killing machines. I know that's how my mom would want me to think about all of this. And besides, I don't want to have prejudice against the supernatural just because of what happened to my mom. 

I wish the rest of my family could see it this way too, but I can understand why they don't. And I'm not going to stop them from doing what they think is right. I just won't join them. My eyes gaze back to my face again, and I can still see the haunted and terrified look in my own brown eyes. It doesn't help that I have dark bags under my eyes either.

"I hope that Beacon Hills will be the right place for us," I mutter under my breath, shaking my head a little. I really hope that I can find a place here, and protect the people that need protecting. I admire that the Argents changed their hunting code. I think it suits me way more than the generic code that most hunting families traditionally go by. However, if I could create my own hunting code to follow, it would probably sound something like 'protect the innocent, save the good'.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott POV

The next couple of days seem to pass by quickly, especially since nothing has come to try to kill me or my friends yet. Not even the supposedly new hunters living in town, and in the town over. I'll take that as a good sign and I really hope that this peace can last. Now however, I find myself walking onto the lacrosse field to help Coach with the try outs for this lacrosse season. I know that Coach is still upset that he doesn't have Jackson, Danny or Isaac anymore and that he's still stuck with Greenburg, so I've had to try and remind him that he still has good players, including Kira, Liam and myself. Coach's mood didn't really lift up when I told him that, so I guess the only thing to do now is to see if there will be any good potential players that are trying out this year. If we get one or two really good ones, then I think Coach will be a bit happier.

As I walk onto the field with my lacrosse stick in one hand while I hold my helmet in the other, I notice Lydia, Malia and Allison sitting in the bleachers, talking amongst themselves. I smile, appreciating the fact that they came to watch try outs. Kira and Liam are here too of course, as the existing team uses try outs as a practice. For the team captain, it's a stressful time because Coach does threaten to replace you with someone that is better at lacrosse. He has done that to me a couple of times. When Liam first arrived in Beacon Hills, I did feel threatened that he was going to replace me as team captain, but thankfully, he didn't. I guess being the team captain allows me to feel a bit more normal than I usually do. That people can look at me to lead them to a victory that doesn't involve death.

"McCall! There you are! You're late! We were about to start without you!" Coach snaps as he sees me walking over to him.

"Sorry, Coach. Mrs Finch had to talk to me about why I'm in AP Biology for a little bit after class." I apologize, my heart sinking a little at the memory. I really thought I could do AP Biology, but so far, I'm already struggling. Maybe I'm just not smart enough for it after all. Lydia and Kira have offered to help me study, but I don't know how much of a difference that'll make.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. I don't need excuses. Just start the warm ups with the wannabes." Coach waves a hand in dismissal and walks off the field, over to the bleachers to watch my team leading skills before we start the official try outs. I place my helmet and lacrosse stick on the ground and walk over to the crowd of people, half of them my already existing team mates and the other half that are trying out. I scan the unfamiliar faces quickly, wondering and hoping that I'll find-

"Stiles. You actually came." I comment in surprise, a small smile making its way onto my face as I spot the familiar brunette amongst the crowd.

"What, didn't you think I would show up?" Stiles raises his eyebrows at me in amusement.

"Honestly, I didn't know what you would do." I reply honestly.

"Come on, Scotty. Have a little more faith in me." Stiles winks, smirking a little, leaving me a little speechless. This only makes Stiles even more amused. Liam clears his throat loudly, pulling me back into reality.

"Right. Right. Let's start with the warm ups." I shake my head a little to refocus on the task at hand, pushing all thoughts of Stiles to the side for the moment.

~~~

Once the warm ups are done, Coach walks back onto the field and leads us in some drills. For a lot of the drills it seems, I'm paired up with Liam, which I'm quite happy with. Although, it would have been interesting to pair up with Stiles. From what I've noticed so far, he doesn't seem too terrible at lacrosse. He's definitely not perfect, but a lot better than some of the other players trying out, that's for sure. I think if we got to practice together sometimes, I could help Stiles become a better lacrosse player. However, I can't help cure Stiles' natural clumsiness, so he'll probably either just trip over his own feet or lacrosse stick, or bump into another player, which he just did with his drill partner. That caused a few chuckles for the rest of us. I did sense Stiles' chemosignals of embarrassment though, along with the slight stutter of the heart. That subconscious bodily behavior is very similar to what happened when Stiles crashed into someone on the first day of school.

Eventually, after about an hour of all sorts of different drills, we finally come to the last drill, which happens to be about scoring goals.

"Stilinski. You're new here, so you're going in goals. It gives the rest of a team a good confidence boost, you know?" I watch as Coach slaps Stiles on the shoulder in a friendly manner, and I'm suddenly reminded of when Coach forced me into goals on my try out back on the first day of sophomore year. I definitely feel sorry for Stiles, because it doesn't seem fair for the new kid to be targeted by everyone else in the first week of school. I also think being in goals will determine whether or not Stiles will make first line, just like it did for me.

"Ugh. Fine." Stiles groans and rolls his eyes before making his way towards the goal. He stands in front of it, holding the lacrosse stick tightly in his hands.

"Alright. Everyone else, make a line! For those of you trying out, this is your last chance of impressing me!" Coach shouts, glaring at the rest of us. We all quickly form a line, and I find myself near the back of the line with Kira and Liam.

"I'm surprised. Stiles isn't as bad as I thought he would be at lacrosse." Liam tells Kira and I quietly.

"Why are you surprised? He's amazing at archery, and it seems like he's athletic and keeps in shape." Kira points out. Liam shrugs.

"I don't know, I guess it's just that he didn't always look like he knew what he was doing," Liam responds.

"He probably hasn't been on a lacrosse team before. If he has, then not for very long. Especially since he moves around the country all the time." I say, reasoning with my friends.

"Well, either he's going to do well in goals, or get absolutely thrashed." Kira points out. I glance back to the front of the line to see the first person starting to do a run up towards the goal. Everyone watches in curiosity as the kid throws his stick forwards and the ball rushes towards the goal. I can smell Stiles' nervousness from here, and his heart is racing with anticipation. I watch as Stiles quickly manoeuvres his lacrosse stick and manages to catch the ball, stopping it from flying into the goal. Everyone seems a little taken aback, and Stiles seems to give off slightly smug chemosignals, which makes me smirk a little. 

"Okay. Okay, next person, please." Coach calls out, snapping everyone else back into reality. As each person has an attempt to score a goal, Stiles probably intercepts maybe about half of them. Possibly slightly over half. It's not a bad ratio, especially for Stiles' first try out. Once Kira, Liam and I have a shot though, we don't go easy on him, and he misses the three shots. I feel a little bit bad about not playing completely fair, but not enough to stop me from doing it. I still have to show Coach that I'm good enough to be team captain. 

As I score my goal though, I can see Stiles glancing over and giving me a slightly funny look for a moment, which makes me feel uneasy for a second. Could Stiles actually tell that the shot wasn't completely normal? How? No one else has picked up on it, right? Only Jackson seemed to notice back in sophomore year, but that's because he was obsessed and jealous as to why I suddenly became good at lacrosse. Stiles didn't know me or my skills before I became a werewolf, so how can he tell any difference at all? Or am I just overthinking it? Maybe Stiles is just annoyed that he didn't manage to intercept the ball, or he is annoyed that I didn't go easy on him? Yeah, it's probably one of those two things. I have to be overthinking it.

At the end of the training session/try outs, Coach and I have a quick discussion about it before Coach announces who has made it onto the team. Stiles looks surprised, but happy when his name is called out for first line, and I'm happy for him too. I'm glad he made it on the team. First line, no less. It means that we get to spend more time together now.

Eventually, Coach dismisses us and we all start walking back to the locker rooms.

"Good job today, Stiles. You made the team." I congratulate the pale brunette as I walk up next to him, patting him on the back.

"Thanks, Scott. I wasn't really expecting to get in." Stiles laughs.

"I knew you had something in you." I tease, playfully nudging Stiles in the ribs.

"We'll meet you guys in the parking lot." I hear Allison call out. I glance over my shoulder to see Allison, Lydia and Malia all walking across the field, towards the parking lot.

"So, when are all of the practices?" Stiles asks me as we continue walking and I turn to face forwards again.

"Usually Tuesday and Friday after school, unless something changes. Games are on Thursday or Saturday nights, depending on what type of game it is and what team we are playing. Don't worry, I'll remind you when everything is, so you won't forget." I inform him.

"Okay. Sounds good." Stiles nods in acknowledgement. We all continue towards the locker rooms and everyone starts getting changed (Kira is obviously in the girls locker room, of course). I'm in the middle of a conversation with Liam about the amount of homework each of us have when I glance over and notice that Stiles hasn't started to change yet. He's standing by his locker awkwardly, and he looks nervous. Almost everyone has finished changing by now, including Liam and I. People are slowly leaving the locker room.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly, walking over to Stiles with Liam by my side.

"Huh, what? Nothing's wrong, why would you think that?" Stiles answers a little bit too quickly, his heart skipping a bit. I exchange a skeptical look with Liam.

"Are you afraid of getting changed in front of other people or something?" Liam asks bluntly.

"No, no... Not really. Well. Maybe a bit. I don't know..." Stiles stammers uncertainly.

"What does that mean?" I raise an eyebrow slightly.

"What even is there to be scared about anyway? As I've mentioned before, you're hot." I add. Stiles and Liam stare at me with slightly wide eyes, Liam especially. Stiles' cheeks flush slightly pink. I feel myself start to blush a little as well as I realize what I just said, my heart beating a little faster. I can see Liam smirking from beside me, so I shove him in the ribs, causing him to gasp slightly in pain.

"Uh... Sorry about that. I guess it wasn't quite appropriate to say something like that..." I apologize awkwardly to Stiles, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Scott's right though. We aren't going to judge you or anything if you have a weird birthmark or whatever." Liam helps me out, saving me from complete embarrassment.

"It's fine. It's fine. Just... Look the other way, okay?" Stiles asks Liam and I hopefully. I glance around me and see that no one else is in the locker room.

"Okay." I nod in response before Liam does too. I can hear Stiles finally opening his locker and grabbing out his change of clothes.

"Did you enjoy your first practice today?" Liam asks Stiles curiously.

"Yeah, I think so. I didn't always know what I was doing, but I'll get the hang of it eventually." Stiles replies as I hear a bit of a scuffle as he starts to get changed.

"I think Coach was kind of impressed. He never expects much from new kids. The same thing happened to me when I moved to this school last year." Liam adds, continuing the conversation.

"What school did you go to before here?" Stiles asks curiously.

"Devenford Prep." Liam responds.

"Ah, I've heard it's nice there." Stiles comments.

"Not for me. I kind of have anger issues and I got into a of fights. I got expelled. Things have been better since I've been going to this school though. I've made really good friends here." Liam explains.

"Does Scott just befriend all the new kids?" Stiles snickers, causing my cheeks to flush red with embarrassment.

"A lot of them." Liam laughs in response.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be a nice person. And you guys are both good friend material anyway." I defend myself as I turn around without waiting for Stiles to say that it's okay. I see that Stiles still hasn't quite finished changing, as he is still shirtless. However, that is not the fact that my mind is focusing on. Instead, all I can stare at are the massive scars on his lower back and his sides. I also swear that he has some sort of small tattoo on the back of his neck, but I don't even pay any attention to it or glance at it properly, instead staring at the scars. I gasp in horror.

"Stiles!" I exclaim as I take a step forward to take a closer look at the scars. Stiles jumps in fright and swings around, staring at me with wide and frightened eyes, his heart rate starting to increase.

"Scott, what are you doing?" Stiles asks nervously, backing up against his locker, holding a clean, fresh shirt in his hand.

"What happened to you?" I frown worriedly at my friend.

"I told you not to look..." Stiles mumbles as he gazes down at the ground.

"Wait, what's going on?" Liam asks from somewhere behind me in confusion.

"It's just an old injury. I'm fine, really." Stiles states firmly in answer to Liam's question, finally looking back up at me. I stare right back at him, noticing the details of Stiles' eyes and how there seems to be tiny golden specks in them, amongst the honey brown color.

"What happened?" I repeat my question, not letting the matter slide. Whatever the hell those scars are, they aren't just some random old not serious injury. Even for someone with clumsy tendencies like Stiles, it is not normal to have scars like that.

"It doesn't matter, Scott. I don't want to talk about it." Stiles replies firmly, his heartbeat staying steady. I reach out a hand, resting it on Stiles' side, my fingers brushing over some of the scars. They make it look like something was attempting to tear Stiles apart or drag him away somewhere. Stiles quickly flinches away from my touch.

"Please don't do that." Stiles whispers shakily.

"Please tell me what happened to you. What did this to you?" I ask again, my voice more pleading this time.

"It was just some incident with a wild animal many years ago. I was eight. You know how it is. Kids are dumb and careless." Stiles answers, trying to sound dismissal about it, but I don't quite believe him. His heartbeat doesn't seem to be jumping or speeding up suspiciously, but I still don't feel like I have the whole story.

"What animal?" I ask softly.

"It doesn't matter, Scott. I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Stiles answers, trying to pull away from me, but I don't let him. I press him up against the locker, our faces only inches apart, our bodies pressed up against each other. I can feel Stiles' shaky breaths against my lips and I hear his heartbeat stutter along with mine. His body is warm against mine, and for a moment, I think about how nice and easy it would be just to close the tiny bit of distance between us and just kiss Stiles. I would kiss him until he calms down and feels better. I would kiss him until I could somehow miraculously make those scars disappear, easing Stiles' pain and fear. My eyes glance down at Stiles' soft pink lips just for the tiniest fraction of a second before gazing into Stiles' honey brown eyes again.

"What animal, Stiles? I don't think it's that hard of a question. I just want to understand what happened to you. Those are nasty looking scars." I try again, not wanting to back down. I might have only known Stiles for a few days, but I'm really starting to care about him, and I hate to think of him getting hurt like this, especially if it somehow happened to be a werewolf that caused it. If that were the case, I'd somehow feel responsible, even thought that is absolutely ridiculous. I hardly even know Stiles, so how could I have stopped him from getting hurt?

"Scott, I don't think you should make him answer. If he doesn't want to talk about it, then he shouldn't have to." Liam says hesitantly from behind us.

"Please, Scott. Just drop it." Stiles adds, and I can see tears starting to form in his eyes. I sigh and finally decide to back down, knowing that I'm getting nowhere and it's just upsetting Stiles. I pull away from him a little reluctantly, watching as he gazes down at the ground, the scents of shame, sadness and fear washing over him. Stiles sniffles and quickly wipes at his eyes before any tears can fall down his cheeks. A ball of guilt starts to form in my stomach.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just worried about you, that's all." I apologize sincerely. Stiles sniffles and looks back up at me again, a weak smile on his face.

"It's okay, Scott. I know." Stiles tells me before quickly slipping the shirt over his head and pulling it down, covering up the scars from the mysterious 'animal' on his back. I hesitate for a moment before I walk forwards again and pull Stiles in for a hug. Stiles' body feels still and rigid at first, as he obviously didn't expect the hug. After a couple seconds though, he begins to relax and melt into the hug, wrapping his arms around my back and holds onto me tightly.

"You're a good friend for caring." Stiles whispers quietly to me.

"I'm glad to hear that." I whisper back. Eventually, the two of us pull out of the hug. I feel like we stayed in that hug for a moment longer than necessary though. Seeing Liam's face confirms my thought.

"Anyway, uh, I better get going. I'll see you both at school on Monday, yeah?" Stiles says, interrupting the ongoing silence.

"Yeah. See you Monday, Stiles." I reply with a nod. Stiles then gathers all of his belongings and I watch him as he almost runs out of the room. Liam then takes a step closer to me, with a suspicious look on his face. I turn to look at him with surprise.

"What the hell was that, Scott?" Liam questions me, narrowing his eyes.

"Did you even see those scars?" I ask the younger werewolf.

"No, why?" Liam frowns worriedly.

"There's no way that they could've been caused by just some random wild animal that eight-year-old Stiles ran into while in the woods. What could he have possibly run into? A mountain lion? Not likely." I explain to Liam.

"Then what happened to him, Scott?" Liam asks me.

"Well, obviously I can't be sure. It's something that Stiles clearly doesn't want us knowing about." I respond solemnly, still feeling worried for my new friend. The scars... I can easily see them as being where claws dug into Stiles' flesh, but surely it can't be a normal animal. The scars are too big and too spread apart. Maybe... Maybe it really was a werewolf? My heart drops in panic and fear at the very idea of it.

"But he's okay now, right? They're just scars." Liam asks.

"I hope so..." I mumble quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles POV

I rushed out of that school in a hurry, trying my best to control my breathing and not let myself fall into a panic attack. I had felt trapped in that locker room. I know that Scott was meaning well, but memories of my mom dying and the werewolf that killed her and attacked me kept playing in my mind. Scott kept wanting to know the truth, but how could I tell him that the scratches were from a werewolf? Would he believe me, or just think I'm crazy and delusional? The only way he'd believe me is if he already knows about the supernatural world, or is a werewolf himself. 

Although, at this point, I wouldn't be surprised if Scott was a werewolf. There's just something about him that seems different from almost all the other students here. Not to mention his amazing lacrosse skills that seem almost too good to be true, or the fact that Scott seems to know that I wasn't attacked by just some wild animal. However, I can't know for sure. Scott could just be human, but extremely athletic and has a great intuition. I'm not going to completely let go of my suspicion though. I'll have to look into it more. And not just for Scott, but for the rest of his friends too. If Scott's a werewolf, then his friends could easily be his pack. Which Allison Argent, the skilled huntress, is a part of, which would surprise and intrigue me. It makes me feel hopeful at the idea that the supernatural and hunters can actually work well together. Still, I can't know for sure right now whether or not Scott and the others are even supernatural. Until I can find sufficient evidence that will support or refute my theory, it is more than likely Scott and his friends are just teenagers. I sort of hope that is the case, because I don't want to start worrying about my dad and uncle finding out about them and hurting them.

Once I get home, I run straight into my room and don't come out for the rest of the night. I curl up on my bed, pulling the covers over my head, trying to block the outside world. I scrunch my eyes up tight and let out a whimper or two, a few tears rolling down my face and I curl up into an even tighter ball. I wish my mom was still here. I wish I could find the werewolf that killed her so that I can kill him, to stop him from hurting anybody else and finally giving myself closure. I wish that I at least knew his name, but I don't even know that. I sigh sadly to myself, feeling small hopeless. After a while, I manage to fall into a dreamless sleep.

~~~

The next day, I decide that I need to burn off all of the energy that has suddenly started bubbling up inside of me. If I don't burn it off, I'll probably end up bouncing off the walls, driving my dad crazy. With that in mind, I change into some of my running gear, grab my phone and ear phones, and finally have a long drink before exiting the house. I call out to Dad I'll be back in probably a couple of hours before I finally close the front door. I look to both of my sides, contemplating which way I want to run. I think I want to run into the woods, so I'll take a left. I know my dad would be insisting me on being extremely careful and being prepared with weapons, in case I run into anything dangerous. I doubt that will happen, but I still have a taser hidden in my jacket, just in case.

I take a deep breath before I take off at a steady jog, turning left at the end of my house's front yard and continue jogging down the street as I place the earphones in my ears and begin to play one of my playlists on my phone, making the jog more enjoyable now that I have music in my ears. I like running. It's quite relaxing, and I can forget everything else for a while, focusing on my own breathing, my music, my running pace and the scenery around me. It's also a good way to stay fit, which a hunter needs to be. Getting better at running means you'll have more endurance and speed when facing off against a dangerous creature. A hunter needs every advantage that they can possibly get, because we are still only humans going up against something completely inhuman.

I continue to jog through town for probably about 25 minutes before I finally reach the preserve. I'm glad I have my phone with me, because even though I've looked up trails before, I'll still probably get lost and have no idea how to get back home. At least with my phone, I can use that as my back up plan and look up directions if I need to. As I run into the woods, picking up the pace a bit, I find that I'm still not tired yet, or even out of breath. It's a nice feeling, and I'm enjoying the cold, crisp air hanging around me, which is making the run much more pleasant than it would be if I was in the sweltering heat.

I keep on running through the preserve, feeling the crunch of leaves beneath my feet as the music continues to play in my ears, my heart thuds rapidly and loudly in my chest, and my breathing is loud, but evenly paced. It's so peaceful out here. I smile to myself as I gaze around at the scenery, and I think that this could be a good place for me to hone in on my hunter skills. More specifically, my shooting, archery and crossbow skills. Maybe a taser, if someone or something happened to jump out of nowhere and scare me. 

I run deeper into the woods, only now slightly starting to get puffed out. I slow down a little bit, and notice that it seems a lot more eerie out here. I take my earphones out as I slow to almost a walk, listening to my surroundings with curiosity. It seems too quiet. I can barely hear the rustling leaves of the trees or the chirping of birds. It's almost as if the woods have decided to go silent, like it is scared of something lurking through the woods. That thought does make me a bit nervous, and I'm suddenly glad that I have my taser. However, I feel like I could use more protection than just a taser. 

I walk forwards, a little more hesitant now, but just as curious, wondering why the woods are so quiet and a little bit darker than usual out in this area. I suddenly make my way into a clearing, but I come to a halt, staring into the middle of the clearing in surprise. I can't believe my luck as I continue to stare at the massive tree stump in front of me. I can't believe that I actually found the nemeton! I don't think I should be here, especially without proper weapons. I feel really exposed out here, like I'm being watched by all sorts of hideous creatures hiding in the shadows, deciding when they should pounce on me and kill me. Of course, I'm not usually the one that follows common sense. Instead, I find myself walking forwards until I reach the edge of the stump. I look down at it in wonder.

"Wow..." I mumble to myself as I reach out and run a hand over the surprisingly smooth wood. I'm no Druid, but I can sense the power that this seemingly innocent tree stump emits. Beacon Hills certainly is a beacon for the supernatural when it has his gigantic thing sticking out right in the middle of the woods.

I yank my hand back quickly and spin around when I hear a twig snapping from behind me. I scan the clearing quickly, searching for the source of noise while my heart starts to beat faster than normal. I have the overwhelming urge to ask who's out there, but I know it'll make me sound like an idiot and become a horror movie cliché, and I am definitely not going to die out here. Not like this. So, instead, I take in a deep breath and step forwards, slowly reaching a hand to my jacket, preparing to pull out my trusty taser.

Thankfully though, in the next moment, Allison walks out from behind the shadows and shrubbery and into the lightness of the clearing. I let out a small breath of relief, my whole body relaxing and my heart rate calming down.

"Stiles? What are you doing out here?" Allison asks as she walks over to me with a confused smile on her face. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun and all of her running clothes are black, seeming to somehow blend in with the shadows.

"Oh, I was just going out for a run. It helps me relax, and it's a good way to stay in shape. What about you?" I reply, walking towards Allison, wanting to meet her half way.

"Yeah, same as you. I like running out here. It's a good place to just think about things, you know?" Allison responds with a slight nod.

"Yeah. I think running is one of the best ways to clear my head. Usually when I start thinking about my mom and getting upset about her, I run out of the house and run for as long as I can. It helps calm me down." I explain to Allison. As soon as the words come out of my mouth, I start to regret them quickly, wondering if shared too much with the young Argent. We haven't even known each other for a full week yet. I notice Allison's face start to fall slightly.

"What happened to your mom?" Allison asks me in a soft voice.

"Oh. Uh... she died when I was eight. It's okay though. I've learned how to deal with the grief and loss. Mostly, anyway." I say, shifting awkwardly on my feet.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Allison apologizes, sounding guilty.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm okay. Plus, you couldn't have known that my mom died when I was eight." I reply with a slight and friendly chuckle. Technically, she was murdered right in front of me by some vicious werewolf, but Allison doesn't need to know that.

"I know how hard losing your mom can be. My mom died around two years ago now. It was, uh... A difficult situation. It's still quite painful for me, but you learn to deal with it." Allison admits to me, her eyes filled with sadness. I suddenly remember hearing my dad and uncle talk about how one of the Argents had been bitten by an alpha werewolf, and they had to take their own life to stick to the hunter's general code. A tragic and needless death, really. I've never really seen the point to that particular rule of being a hunter. As long as you can control yourself as a werewolf, then you shouldn't need to kill yourself. It seems almost like a pride thing, not wanting to become the thing that you have spent all of your life killing.

"I know you've probably heard this too much, but I'm sorry for your loss." I tell Allison, giving her an empathetic look.

"It's okay. It's getting easier. Besides, I still have my dad, and I think we've grown closer together since Mom died. I'm sure you found that with you and your dad too. I've also got great friends to help comfort me and support me if I need it." Allison replies with sad, yet content and beautiful smile. As the sunlight creates different shadows and shades on her face, I can see why Scott was in love with her. She is quite beautiful. Not to mention that she is a kind and caring person, but can also be a total badass huntress. Even with all of that in mind, she is still not quite my type. Besides, I'd feel awkward if I were to try and date the ex of the person who has welcomed me into the school, become my friend and introduced me to the rest of their friends.

"Yeah. Dad and I are really close. We rely on each other a lot. I didn't really have any friends before coming to Beacon Hills, so family has always been the most important and valuable thing to me. I'm quite close with my Uncle and my cousin Chloe as well." I nod in agreement.

"Death can really change people." Allison comments, but I'm not sure if she's talking to herself or me.

"Well, this conversation is depressing." I remark after a moment of silence, adding a laugh to try and break the dark and serious tension in the air.

"It is a bit." Allison agrees with a chuckle.

"This tree stump is very interesting, isn't it? It has a very creepy feel about it." I comment, turning towards the nemeton again.

"Yeah... It is. I wouldn't get too close to it, Stiles." Allison warns me. I turn back around and raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why not?" I ask as I take a couple of steps closer to her, trying to intimidate her. Allison seems unphased, and even takes a step closer to me. This causes me to stop moving, and a victorious smirk appears on Allison's face.

"There have been stories about terrible things happening here. You wouldn't want to be the next tragedy here, would you? According to Celtic legends, this isn't just an ordinary tree stump." Allison explains to me.

"Yeah, I know. It's called the Nemeton. I've done my research." I reply with a smirk of my own. Allison quirks an eyebrow at me slightly, looking possibly a little suspicious. She folds her arms across her chest.

"Then you should know that legends and mythologies say that dark druids use the nemeton for ritualistic sacrifices, usually preparing for a battle." Allison informs me.

"I do know that, yes." I nod in response.

"Do you believe in those legends, Stiles?" Allison asks with a mysterious smile.

"Do you believe in them?" I throw the question right back at her. Allison looks stumped for a moment, trying to come up with a good response.

"I believe in a lot of things. I also believe that we don't know everything about how our world works." Allison finally answers, and I'm actually impressed with her answer. I'm not sure if I could have even come up with something like that.

"Everything is not always as it appears to be." I nod, agreeing with Allison's statement completely.

"Wise words for a 17 year old." Allison remarks.

"I'm actually 18 in a few months, but yeah. The same goes for you too." I reply.

"Well, I'm already 18, but let's not talk about that. I hate talking about my age and my birthday." Allison responds with a frown, looking down at the ground.

"Why? What does it matter if you're a bit older than the rest of our grade?" I ask in curiosity.

"Because everyone makes the wrong assumption about me." Allison sighs tiredly.

"Well, my personal assumption is that you're a bit older than everyone else because you had to stay back a year, but only because of moving around, right?" I tell Allison. I'm not entirely sure if she has moved around much in her life like I have, but if someone is struggling with schoolwork or fitting, I will always assume it is because of moving towns a lot. Just based on my own experiences. Allison gazes up at me with surprise.

"Huh?" Allison asks in a quiet voice, still sounding very surprised and confused, as if she thought she didn't hear me right.

"If that is what happened, then I totally get it. I've moved around a lot too, and I almost was held back a year in school. I managed to scrape past though, but only barely." I continue, starting to wonder if I had it all wrong. My worries are erased when Allison's mouth curves into a smile.

"Wow. You're actually correct about me. You're literally only the second person to ever get it right." Allison tells me.

"Really? Who was the first?" I ask curiously.

"Scott." Allison answers simply.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I can't help but laugh. Allison starts laughing too.

"He's just a really good guy, I guess." Allison responds after our laughter calms down.

"Hey, do you want to head back to my place to hang out for a while? I don't really want to be around the nemeton for too long. It is actually quite creepy, and I haven't had fond experiences here in the past." Allison offers to me suddenly.

"Sure. I'll race you, if you really want to." I reply teasingly.

"You don't even know the way back to my house." Allison points out with a chuckle.

"I'll eventually figure it out." I argue back with her pointlessly.

"Alright then, 'Mr I think I can do everything'. Let's go." Allison smirks before turning around and sprints away from me. By the time I even have figured out what is going on, she is already almost out of sight.

"That's an unfair head start!" I call out in protest before I start running after her, not wanting to lose her.

"Who said the race had to be fair?" Allison laughs loudly over her shoulder, her voice teasing and amused. I continue trying to pick up my pace, wanting to catch up with Allison. I smile to myself as I run, having another moment where I really am glad that I have moved to Beacon Hills. I'm actually starting to make genuine friends here and I'm hopefully starting to find my place.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles POV

"Ha! I beat you!" Allison calls out victoriously as finally stop by her side on her front porch, breathing heavily.

"That's because you cheated." I grumble, not really annoyed at Allison, but it seems we both like to banter with each other.

"Did not. You're just really slow." Allison teases with a smirk as she mockingly pats me on the shoulder. I roll my eyes.

"And maybe you're a show off." I tease her back.

"Maybe, maybe not." Allison answers vaguely, causing me to roll my eyes again and let out an exaggerated groan. Allison chuckles before she pulls out her key and unlocks the door to her house. She opens the door and steps inside. I follow after her and close the door behind me. Allison starts walking down the hallway, so I follow her, looking around in curiosity.

"Allison? Are you home?" I hear someone call out from the kitchen.

"Yes, Dad. It's me. Who else would it be?" Allison replies as she heads towards the kitchen, with me following in pursuit. We enter the kitchen to see a man that I presume must be Allison's father standing by the fridge with a beer in his hand. The man gazes from Allison to me for a few moments, suspicion written clearly on his face as he places the bottle of beer back into the fridge, and he then closes the fridge door.

"Given all of the incidences in this town, you can forgive me for being a little paranoid. You're lucky I let you go out for your runs on your own, with no protection." The man points out to the girl standing beside me.

"I can protect myself." Allison exclaims stubbornly. I remember how many times I've said those exact words to my own father for many years now, and I feel like I can really empathise and relate to Allison on this one. It gets frustrating when parents and people around you try to protect you from the world too much and act as if you're made out of glass. I've got just as much chance of dying as any other human, or any other hunter. Dad can't do anything about that. I just need to know how to defend myself, which I do know how to do.

"Who is this?" The man I assume is Allison's father, asks as his eyes flicker over to me for a moment, ignoring Allison's statement altogether.

"Dad, this is my friend, Stiles Stilinski. He's new in town. Stiles, this is my father, Chris." Allison introduces the two of us. Chris looks over at me with interest.

"Call me Argent." Allison's father says, holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Pleased to meet you, Argent." I reply as I reach out and shake Argent's hand for a moment or so.

"So, you're a Stilinski, huh? You must be the new Sheriff's kid, right?" Argent asks me curiously.

"Yup, that's me. Moved here because of my dad's new job. I hope we get to stay this time. I'm sick of moving schools and towns all of the time." I reply honestly.

“Well, I hope you both enjoy living in Beacon Hills.” Argent tells me, finally pulling out of the handshake.

“Thanks.” I reply with a small smile.

“Did you hear what happened to the previous Sheriff of the town?” Argent asks me, tilting his head ever so slightly.

“Dad!” Alison exclaims, sounding annoyed and surprised that her father would ask a thing like that.

“Yeah. He was killed while on the job. I know. My dad brought it up with me while we were driving into Beacon Hills.” I nod in answer.

“Not just killed. He was destroyed, body mutilated. It was a horrific sight for the paramedics and the rest of the Sheriff’s department.” Argent corrects me.

“Why are you telling me this? Are you trying to scare me?” I frown at Argent suspiciously.

“I just think you should know that this town is dangerous, and that I hope you and your dad know what you are getting into.” Argent warns me.

“Believe me sir, I know exactly what we are in for.” I answer completely honestly and transparently. I know that Beacon Hills is dangerous. I know that there is a werewolf pack living somewhere in town, and I know that the nemeton is drawing even more dangerous creatures to Beacon Hills. But my job is to try and protect the town, just as it is Dad’s job (both as a hunter and the Sheriff). Hunting has been a Stilinski family tradition for probably hundreds of years, according to my dad. He was in retirement from the hunting world when I was born though, wanting me to have a normal childhood, free from death and danger at every corner. But obviously that changed when Mom died.

“Well, for your sake, I would certainly hope so. And if I were you, I wouldn’t run in the woods alone when you don’t know them very well yet. There are a lot of animal attacks here. Particularly mountain lions.” Argent says in a slow, clear and warning voice.

“Mountain lions, huh? I’ll keep that in mind then.” I reply, trying not to form a sly smile, not wanting to reveal that I know more than Allison and her dad think about this town. Not yet, at least. If I’m going to admit that I’m a hunter (as it is clear that Allison and her father have no idea about me or my dad), then I have to find the right way and time to do so.

"Come on, Stiles. We don't have stay around and talk with my dad forever. Follow me." Allison suggests, grabbing my hand in a very firm grips and starts pulling me out of the kitchen, sounding irritated at my dad. I find it amusing how she thinks that her dad might actually be scaring me. The truth is that he isn't scaring me, and that he's merely speaking the thoughts and concerns I've dealt with myself before moving to this town with my dad.

"Are you staying for dinner, Stiles?" Argent asks, watching in amusement and satisfaction as Allison drags me out of the room.

"Uh, sure, if that's not a problem for you?" I answer uncertainly.

"It's no problem. Allison's friends are welcome here any time." Argent replies with a somewhat friendly smile, but I can tell he's still not completely sure about me, which is understandable, considering we don't even know each other yet.

"Well, thanks, then. I'll let my dad know that I'm staying here for dinner so that he can organize his own for once when he finishes his shift at work." I say with a polite smile in return before I'm completely dragged out of the kitchen by Allison.

"Ow. Damn girl, you've got a deadly grip." I exclaim as Allison and I continue down the hallway and start climbing up the stairs.

"Oh. Sorry." Allison quickly apologizes and let's go of my hand.

"And I'm sorry about my dad being like that. He's just a bit overprotective and paranoid about... Well, everything." Allison adds.

"Nah, it's fine. Given the mysterious tragedies and the strange animal attacks I've heard about that happen in this town, I can understand why your dad is paranoid. And I guess it also means my own dad's new job won't be boring either." I reassure Allison with a small chuckle. We continue walking up the stairs, and then make our way down a small hallway before we both enter Allison's bedroom.

"It's nothing fancy, but it's comfortable enough for me." Allison eventually says as she turns around to face me.

"No, I like it. It's cool." I say as I gaze around the bedroom, admiring it.

"So... Why are we in your bedroom?" I ask a little hesitantly as I look back over to Allison, starting to think that maybe we aren't exactly on the same page. Allison just laughs.

"Well, we're not having sex, if that's what you were thinking. Come on, Stiles. I've pretty much only just met you. I'm not the type of girl that sleeps around with any guy that she gets along with. I've got standards, okay? And, no offence, but you're not exactly my type. Sorry. You're a nice guy and all, but I will only want to be friends." Allison informs me matter of factly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh. Good. That's good. You're not my type either. Not that you're not pretty, because you are, but I just can't ever see myself with you romantically. I want to be friends though. I'm glad we got that out of the way." I breathe a sigh of relief as I ramble awkwardly, my worry disappearing.

"I'm not, huh? Then who is your type?" Allison quirks an eyebrow at me, a smirk forming on her face. Allison walks over and sits down on her bed and stares over at me with curiosity.

"I... I don't know, actually. I haven't really dated anyone before. I guess there are some people I can see myself with, and other people that I can't. There's no defining characteristic or feature that makes someone not my type." I shrug casually in response.

"Interesting. I'll keep that in mind." Allison nods slowly, processing my response. I narrow my eyes slightly at her, confused by her comment. Why does she need to keep my response in mind? Oh god, will she try and set me up with somebody in town? She then pats her hand on the space of the bed beside her, gesturing for me to sit down. I hesitate for a moment before I finally decide to move forward and sit down on the bed next to Allison. The young Argent shuffles a little bit so she can face me a bit more.

"So, Scott tells me that you're from San Francisco." Allison decides to change the subject.

"Yeah. Well, that's the last place I lived, anyway. I've moved around a lot, which I've already told you." I ramble on a little. Allison nods in understanding.

"Mm. I used to live in San Francisco just before I moved to Beacon Hills, too. I had been living in San Francisco for just over a year before my family decided to move to Beacon Hills. I don't think we are moving again though, and I'm happy about that." Allison tells me.

"Maybe that means my dad and I have had our final move as well." I comment, feeling hopeful.

"Possibly. It is a small town, so I guess if you've lived in big cities, that will take some getting used to." Allison shrugs.

"Eh, I've lived both in big cities and small towns. I like both environments for different reasons. I am enjoying Beacon Hills so far though, and I really love the running trails through the preserve. I'll definitely be making use of that whenever I can." I respond.

"How are you feeling about being the new kid at school again?" Allison asks me, sounding sympathetic, obviously having been in my shoes plenty of times before.

"It's alright, I guess. I'm used to it. I do feel more welcome here though, and I'm actually starting to make genuine friends. Friends that will actually last for more than a week before they get bored of the new kid." I reply honestly.

"Ugh. I hate that people do that." Allison rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah. Me too. I'm just glad that you, Scott, Lydia, Liam, Mason, Kira and Malia are all being genuinely nice to me and want to be my friends. I really appreciate that." I comment gratefully. Allison smiles back at me.

"You're a nice person, and you actually understand me, and it's hard to find someone that can do both of those things. Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you?" Allison reasons with me.

"I guess." I blush slightly in embarrassment, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"So... Do you like any of the kids at school? Do you have a crush on anyone?" Allison asks me mischievously. 

"No, not really." I answer dismissively. Allison gives me a disbelieving look and playfully shoves me in the shoulder.

"Oh, come on, Stiles. I don't buy that for a second. There has to be someone that you like." Allison says plainly.

"Even if there was, why should I tell you?" I frown at my new friend suspiciously.

"Because I could try and help you get closer to them?" Allison suggests with a slight giggle. I roll my eyes and shake my head, playfully pushing Allison's shoulder in return.

"Thanks, but I don't think I need my crush revealed by you to that particular person, thanks. If I even have a crush, that is." I point out to the brunette sitting beside me.

"What? Who says I would ever spill the beans?" Allison gasps and places a hand over her heart, sounding offended at the mere idea of the accusation.

"Everyone always talks, even if they don't mean to. Sometimes, they don't even have to say anything for the truth to be revealed." I remind Allison wisely.

"Come on, Stiles. Please just tell me." Allison whines impatiently.

"I told you. I don't have a crush." I tell the girl sitting beside me firmly.

"I don't believe that." Allison insists, deciding to be stubborn.

"I've been here for a week. I can't develop genuine feelings for someone that fast." I try to reason with Allison.

"Sure, but you can at least gain a first impression of someone that could tell you that you might like them." Allison continues to press me, and it's getting a little bit tiring, but I'm enjoying spending this time with her and having such a normal teenage conversation with her, being able to forget the dark reality of our world for a few moments.

"I suppose." I shrug.

"Who is it then? Who do you like?" Allison continues to ask with a mischievous and excited smile on her face, obviously enjoying this time as much as I am.

I then start suddenly thinking about what happened yesterday when Scott saw all of the scars that I never wanted anyone to ever see. I remember how concerned he sounded. I remember how his fingers traced over the scars, making me shiver, remembering how the unknown werewolf had dug into my flesh as he dragged me towards him all those years ago. However, the biggest thing I remember is how Scott had pressed me up against the locker, refusing to let me go. His body was warm against mine and I could practically feel his breath on my face as I stared into his kind chocolate brown eyes. I swear that he glanced down at my lips for the tiniest fraction of a second, and I'm pretty sure in that moment, despite the panic I was feeling, I wanted him to kiss me. Just to see how it would feel. To have a strong connection with someone. I still want to have that connection with someone. In my opinion, Scott seems like a pretty good candidate for that role. I mean, he is really attractive, and kind, friendly, caring, funny, protective, he believes in me, and he has soft lips that look like they would be great to kiss...

"-Stiles?" I hear Allison ask, snapping me out of my thoughts. I jump slightly as I'm pulled back into reality.

"Huh, what?" I blink rapidly in confusion. Allison looks at me suspiciously for a moment.

"Are you okay?" She asks me slowly.

"Yeah, yeah... I just spaced out for a moment, that's all. Just thinking about stuff. Nothing important." I wave my hand in dismissal.

"So, you really don't have a crush on anybody?" Allison asks once more, but I can hear in her tone that this is the final time that she'll be asking me this question. At least for today, anyway.

"Nope. Not yet. And I don't plan on developing feelings for anyone any time soon. I don't need to deal with those complicated emotions while I'm trying to deal with what is already a complicated year." I reply simply, forcing every thought of Scott to the back of my mind, trying my best to forget about what happened with him yesterday completely.

"Besides. I don't want to get too attached to someone, and then be forced to move towns again. Long distance relationships never work." I add to help strengthen my argument. Allison nods in understanding, which surprises me a little bit.

"Yeah, I get that. Just don't try and go out of your way to stop yourself from falling for someone, okay? Just go with the flow. Let whatever it is you are feeling for someone be felt. You're allowed to have some happiness in your life, Stiles. Don't deny yourself of that just because you're afraid that it'll never work. You don't know if something won't work until you try." Allison advises me wisely.

"Okay, I'll try." I concede.

"Falling and being in love are probably the greatest feelings in the world. Knowing that you're so happy when you're around that one person who always seems to light up the room. That one person that can make your bad days a little bit more bearable. That one person that you can tell anything, and you can be completely honest with them. You feel like you can take on the world with them, and that anything is possible." Allison remarks with a dreamy smile on her face and a reminiscent look in her eyes.

"Have you ever been in love?" I gaze at Allison curiously, but I immediately feel stupid for asking the question, because of course Allison has been in love before. Scott did say that Allison was his first love, so I assume that the same thing goes for Allison.

"Yeah. Once. Scott was my first kiss, my first time... My first everything, really. And it was amazing, being in love with him. He's such a great guy, you know? But then things got complicated, we broke up, and we've moved on. I'll alway love Scott and I'll always be close with him, but our romantic relationship is an old chapter in our lives that we can't really go back to. And we both have accepted that." Allison explains to me.

"I did have a fling with a guy named Isaac for a while, but before it turned into something more, he left to go to France. I haven't seen him since." Allison adds with a shrug.

"Huh. Sorry to hear that." I answer with a nod, slowly processing the information that Allison has just told me.

"Nah, it's all good. You know, when I first arrived in Beacon Hills, I told myself that I did not want a boyfriend until college because I believed that it would just mess up my last few years in high school. I hadn't had a boyfriend all the way through my life up until that point, so I was pretty confident that I would make it through to the end of high school without a boyfriend," Allison admits after a moment.

"But, then I met Scott. And everything changed." Allison adds with a warm, bright smile and her eyes seem to gloss over slightly as she reminisces over the times that were, but are no more.

"So, I guess my point to you is that you have no idea what will happen. You say you don't want to have a romantic relationship with anyone now, but maybe you'll meet someone who will completely change your mind on that matter." Allison continues as she focuses back on me.

"Mm... I guess we will just have to wait and see how this year pans out." I answer after a moment of consideration, still not wanting to talk to Allison about the little incident with Scott yesterday and how it's making me feel.

"Indeed." Allison agrees. We sit there in peaceful silence for a few moments before Allison speaks up again.

"Do you want a glass of water?" She offers me as she stands up.

"Yeah, yeah, that'd actually be great." I smile appreciatively at Allison, only now realizing that my mouth and throat are paper dry after my run.

"Alright, no problem. I'll go get us a glass of water each then. You can just stay up here, if you want. I won't be gone long." Allison replies before quickly walking out of the room, leaving me sitting alone on her bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Allison POV

As I am walking down the stairs, my phone starts ringing from my pocket. I stop on the fifth step to the ground and grab my phone out of my pocket to see who is ringing me. I'm a little bit surprised to see that it's Scott. It seems even more weird after I just talked about him and our history with Stiles. I'm not exactly sure how much Scott shared with Stiles about the two of us, but I guess it doesn't really matter. I quickly answer the phone and hold it up to my ear.

"Scott? What's up?" I ask into the phone curiously.

"Hey, Allison. What you doing today?" Scott responds in a friendly and casual voice.

"Well, right now, Stiles is at my house and I offered to get him a glass of water, so-" I begin, but Scott cuts me off.

"Wait, Stiles is at your house? Why?" Scott asks, almost sounding suspicious, which seems a little bit funny to me. I start to smile a little, but I make sure not to make any sort of chuckle, because I doubt Scott will appreciate that.

"Because I bumped into him on my run earlier. He was going for a run as well. We talked for a while and then we decided to come back to my place for the afternoon. It sounds like Stiles is staying for dinner as well." I answer the werewolf.

"Why? You're not jealous, are you?" I decide to tease Scott a little bit.

"What? No, of course not! I was just... Surprised." Scott stammers in response, causing me to roll my eyes and shake my head in amusement. Scott has always been a horrible liar to me. To be honest, I have a strong feeling that Scott is blushing right now. I wish I could see his face, just to see if I'm right or not.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Scott." I reply dismissively, but with a slight edge of sarcasm.

"How come you're calling, anyway? Or did you just want to say hello?" I ask, getting back onto the topic at hand.

"Um, actually, I did want to talk to you about Stiles. I just wanted to know you're opinion on something. And no, this isn't about me having a crush on him or anything like that, okay? This is something that could be serious." Scott responds, his voice sounding worried.

"Alright. Spill." I answer immediately, getting serious as well, hoping that nothing is seriously wrong.

"Something happened yesterday. Well... I saw something. Something Stiles didn't want me to see." Scott begins to explain.

"What did you see?" I frown in confusion and worried.

"He was getting changed after lacrosse practice, and he had his shirt off when I saw all of the scars on his lower back, some of the scars even on both sides of his waist. They look like some nasty, deep scratches. Stiles said it was just a random animal attack in the woods when he was just a kid. Stiles was getting really upset about it all though, and he didn't want me to keep pressing the topic, so I stopped asking questions." Scott tells me.

"Really? What sort of animal would attack a person like that, and to that severity?" I ask in surprise.

"I don't know. Stiles didn't tell me. And honestly, I don't think there are any animals like that. At least, no natural kind, anyway." Scott answers.

"Wait, so what are you saying?" I frown nervously, shifting slightly on my feet.

"I'm saying that maybe it wasn't just your typical wild animal that you find in the woods. I think there is a possibility that Stiles could have been attacked by something supernatural... Probably a werewolf." Scott sighs sadly. I bite my lip fretfully, not knowing what to say or do. It is a tricky situation. Scott could be right about the werewolf theory, or he could be wrong. The only way we would be able to tell is to ask Stiles himself, but that could backfire for so many reasons. If it was a werewolf, he would want to know how we knew. If it wasn't a werewolf, he would think we are crazy people. Neither option is really desirable.

"Did Stiles say anything else about it? Anything?" I eventually ask, needing to know all the information before I start putting clues together.

"Just that it happened when he was eight years old." Scott responds, sounding flat. I gasp a little in surprise, my eyes widening and something clicking in my head.

"What? What is it?" Scott questions me curiously and worriedly.

"Stiles said that his mother died when he was eight. I don't think that's a coincidence. Especially if you are right about him being attacked by a werewolf." I explain to Scott quickly.

"Stiles' mother died?" Scott asks sadly, and I suddenly feel bad for telling Scott about that. Stiles should have been the one to tell Scott, not me. I guess Stiles hasn't had the opportunity to tell Scott yet.

"Yeah." I manage to say even with the small lump that seems to have formed in my throat. I can't imagine what it would have been like to grow up without a mother. I am lucky to have spent as much time with my mom as I did, because clearly not everyone gets that. I feel really sorry for Stiles having to go through so much grief at such a young age. It must have affected him in some way.

"Well... You're probably right. The two things probably aren't a coincidence." Scott sighs, and then there is silent for about 30 seconds.

"What do you want to do?" I ask my friend gently.

"I don't know if there is much we can do, really. Maybe just wait and see if Stiles opens up to one of us about it. I just... I don't know, I worry about him. Maybe it's silly, since I've only known him for about a week, but he's still my friend and I care about him. I don't want to see him hurt, or in any possible danger. I don't want anyone to be hurt or in danger." Scott admits to me honestly, sounding tired.

"Yeah, Scott. I get it." I nod in understanding.

"Yo, Allison, is the water coming from Europe or something? Do you need some help with anything?" I suddenly hear Stiles shout out from upstairs. Scott chuckles from the other end of the phone, obviously having heard Stiles' shouting.

"No thanks, I'm fine! I'll be up there in a second!" I shout back to Stiles before I focus on the phone call with Scott again.

"Look, I've got to go, but text me if you need anything, okay? And I don't think you need to worry about Stiles for now. He seems okay to me, and he isn't letting his past to impact his life right now. If something was seriously wrong or if Stiles was in danger, I think we will know. Until then, we just wait and see if Stiles feels like he can talk to us about what happened." I say, trying to reassure Scott not to worry.

"Okay. Yeah, you're right. Thanks for talk, Allison. It has helped me feel a bit better. You're usually a more logical thinker than I am." Scott thanks me.

"Any time, Scott. What are friends for? I'll see you later." I smile.

"Alright. Bye." Scott replies before hanging up the phone. With that, I place my own phone back into my pocket and hurry down the stairs and into the kitchen to get the glasses of water for Stiles and me.

Once I go back upstairs with the glasses of water, I notice Stiles standing by the bookshelf, gazing from some of the books to the framed pictures of me, my friends and my family with interest.

"Here. I've got your water." I announce as I walk over to Stiles and hand him the glass.

"Thanks." Stiles says as he takes the glass and has a massive sip of water.

"I didn't even realize how thirsty I was." Stiles admits when he places the glass down on one of the shelves.

"Mmm." I mumble.

"This is a cute photo." Stiles comments as he turns to me and holds up the small and ripped polaroid strip of a photo of Scott and me at the photo booth at the ice skating rink with me kissing Scott on the cheek and his eyes are closed. We took that photo a while ago now, back when Dad had forbidden us to date and my mom was still alive. I smile happily at the photo, wishing that I could go back in time to that day, where I still had my whole family with me and was still somewhat innocent, despite knowing about the supernatural.

"Yeah, it is. That day was great." I admit. Well, the day was mostly great. It wasn't so great when Scott and I suddenly heard Lydia screaming, and we ran over and saw that she had collapsed onto the ground of the ice skating rink, screaming her lungs out. It was before we knew that she was a banshee.

"This is a photo booth photo, right? How come it has been torn off? Where are the other photos?" Stiles asks with curiosity and interest.

"Oh, we tossed the other photos because they were no good." I reply, mainly telling the truth. Stiles doesn't need to know that the flash of the photo booth triggered Scott's werewolf eyes.

"Hmm. I can understand throwing away one bad one, but you'd like to keep most of the photo booth photos, even if they're bad, because they're just fun photos. Right?" Stiles continues to question me. My heart stutters for a moment and I internally panic for a split second, thinking that maybe Stiles already knows about the truth about the pack. However, I manage to calm myself down and tell myself that is an unreasonable conclusion to jump to.

"I guess so, but we didn't do that. We just kept this photo." I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly. 

"You two do look like couple goals, to be honest. Your relationship sounds like the relationship everyone wants." Stiles comments with a playful smile.

"Pfft, yeah right. Besides, we broke up. I don't think that's what couples really want to do." I scoff and roll my eyes.

"You get what I mean though." 

"I suppose I do." I shrug again as Stiles puts the photo down and walks over to the other side of the room, where I've kept some of my awards for different things that I did as a child and the paintings I did when I thought I was good at art. 

"1st place in the junior category for archery, and only six years of age? Wow. That's definitely natural talent right there." Stiles chuckles.

"Natural talent only takes you so far. From then on, it's persistence, concentration, determination and the ability to learn new things and adapt quickly." I comment.

"Huh. Tell me about it." Stiles nods in agreement. We stare at each other for a moment or so, and I wonder if I should ask Stiles about his mother and whether or not it was a werewolf that attacked him, but I decide against it. I don't want to accidentally upset him. However, from impression that I have gotten from him so far, I think that he does know more about this world than he would like the rest of us to believe. Even without the whole potential of a werewolf having attacked him, I'd still say there's a good chance Stiles already knows about the supernatural. How much and why he would know is still a complete mystery to me though. 

I suddenly remember the other hunters staying in Beacon Hills, and for a fleeting moment, I wonder if Stiles could potentially be... No, he couldn't be a hunter, right? That would mean he would be one of the teenagers that have been trained to hunt and kill perfectly from such a young age... I quickly decide to push those thoughts from my mind, not wanting to look it as a possibility just yet, as if it was the truth, that could make things real complicated real fast.

"So, do you have any good movies here that we could watch?" Stiles asks curiously, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Probably. We can have a look, if you'd like." I offer politely.

"Do you have Star Wars? Please tell me that you have at least seen Star Wars." Stiles pleas desperately with me, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"I don't think I have it, no. And I'm pretty sure I've never watched it either. I just never really understood the hype around it." I answer carefully, having a feeling that Stiles is a Star Wars fan that'll go crazy if I saw the wrong thing. Stiles gasps in horror, proving my own internal point.

"I am offended. That physically hurts me. You are so uneducated when it comes to brilliant movies." Stiles comments, sounding hurt and offended, but he probably is exaggerating it just a little.

"Sorry." I shrug my shoulders apologetically.

"Allison Argent. One day, we are going to sit down and watch the Star Wars movies together, okay?" Stiles announces firmly.

"Oh my god, you sound exactly like Lydia when she told me that I had to watch The Notebook with her and cry with her throughout the movie!" I can't help but laugh.

“Pfft. The Notebook is overrated.” Stiles scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“You better not let Lydia catch you saying that. She would kill you.” I warn Stiles teasingly.

“How many times has Lydia watched The Notebook? One was certainly enough times for me.” Stiles asks curiously.

“Hmm, good question. Her and I have watched it three times. Her decision, not mine. I also know that Lydia watched the movie all the time with her previous boyfriend, Jackson. I’m sure she has also watched it with her mom and on her own. So, I’d say she has seen it maybe close to 50 times in total. We are talking about many years to watch one movie, and it happens to be Lydia’s favorite movie, so 50 doesn’t sound that surprising. Maybe it’s even a bit of a low guess.” I reply after a moment’s contemplation.

“Geez. That’s impressive. I wouldn’t be able to do that with any romance movie. I would pull all of my hair out and go insane before I do that. In fact, the only movies I can watch over and over are the Star Wars series. Which is why I need to get you to watch the Star Wars series. I can guarantee that it is at least 1000 times better than The Notebook.” Stiles promises me firmly, causing me to giggle slightly.

“Alright, if it really will make you that happy, I’ll watch Star Wars with you.” I agree to Stiles’ hopeful plan. A huge grin lights up his face.

“Awesome! And then we can actually make Star Wars references with each other, and it won’t be awkward or infuriating, because you’ll actually understand the references!” Stiles exclaims excitedly.

“Yeah, let’s not go that far yet.” I laugh, raising my hands a little in defence.

“You know what else we should do together one day?” I ask once my laughing dies down.

“What?” Stiles responds, tilting his head in curiosity.

“We should go out and have some target practice for archery, considering you seem to like the sport and are actually good at it, like me. I usually go out in the woods to practice.” I suggest with a hopeful smile. Not only would it be a good way for Stiles and I to become better friends and get to know each other more, I might be able to figure out more stuff about him, like his mysterious past. Maybe I’ll even be able figure out how much Stiles really does know about the supernatural, and whether or not his archery skills are beyond just for fun.

“Yeah, that sounds great, actually. I was hoping to be able to go and do that sometimes. Having someone there and doing it with me would be even better.” Stiles nods and smiles enthusiastically back at me.

“Good. I guess we can organize that in the next couple of weeks then. Make sure to bring your own bow and arrows with you. For now though, let’s just go find a good movie for us to watch.” I suggest to my friend before I grab onto his arm, linking our arms together and walk out of the bedroom and down the hall, down the stairs and finally into the living room to pick out a movie, both of us still side by side.  



	11. Chapter 11

Stiles POV

“You’re home later than I expected.” I hear my dad comment from somewhere down the hallway as I shut the front door behind me. I turn around and see Dad walking out of the living room and into the hallway, arms folded over his chest.

“Yeah, I went back to Allison’s place and stayed for dinner, remember? I sent you a text about that while I was watching a movie with Allison before dinner.” I remind my dad, still standing by the closed front door.

“I know. It was just a comment. You’re home later than I thought you’d be, even with staying for dinner taken into account.” Dad shrugs his shoulders a little. 

“Oh.” I mumble. My dad and I stand in the hallway looking at each other for a few moments.

“Is she a pretty girl? Allison?” Dad asks me with a knowing smile. I groan and roll my eyes, not appreciating my dad prying on my (non-existent) love life.

“Yes, she is pretty, but I don’t like her like that, Dad. There’s no spark there between us, and the feeling is mutual. We just want to be friends. Can’t I just be friends with a girl without it having to mean something? Why does it always have to mean something? Like, it’s fine for me to be friends with a guy and stay over at their house. No questions are asked. But a girl? Everyone always asks questions. What if I was gay, hmm? That would mean that you're asking all the wrong questions for the wrong things." I ramble to my dad, who chuckles in amusement.

"You're not gay, Stiles." Dad states plainly. I stare at him, feeling a bit offended by how sure Dad seems about me not being gay.

"Wha- I could be!" I exclaim in protest.

"Not dressed like that." Dad says, gazing over my appearance for a moment, and I feel a little self conscious about what I'm wearing now.

"Sexuality isn't based on how you dress!" I splutter indignantly.

"It is a little. I guess you could be bisexual, but I don't think you're gay. Plus, I've seen you goggle over girls." Dad relents a little.

"Um, yeah, about that... There's something I should probably tell you..." I mumble, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Dad frowns, starting to walk towards me, worry washing over his face.

"I know that you've been kind of been joking about about the whole gay and bisexual thing, but..." I begin, mumbling a little bit, feeling nervous. I'm not really sure how to continue. I'm not even sure about myself and my own feelings right now. Will admitting them out loud help?

"I'm listening. It's okay, Stiles. You can talk to me. I won't judge." Dad smiles encouragingly at me, now standing right in front of me.

"Um, well, yeah, I do like girls. A lot. There's so much to like about girls, and you obviously know that. You did marry one and have a kid with her and that's how we are having this conversation," I find myself rambling on again.

"Stiles, just get to the point." Dad comments exasperatedly.

"However... I think that I might like boys too. I haven't always been sure of this, but I have been curious about it for quite a while. Not that I've even had a girlfriend to judge anything upon either, but as I said, I've always known that I like girls." I continue to explain, trying to logically express the random thoughts floating around in my head. Dad nods a little bit as he continues to look at me, his expression not giving much away.

"I think that I'm a bit more confident in liking boys now though. There's actually this one boy at school that I think I might kind of like." I add, knowing that not many kids tell their parents about their crushes. However, I'm not like many other kids. I've never had a group of friends that I can say anything to and ask for advice, so I've always told my dad everything. Well, almost everything. The friends that I have here in Beacon Hills now, I can't really talk to them either. They're all friends with Scott, so I don't really see any of that ending well. They might accidentally slip up and tell Scott something. I can't have that.

"Is that... Okay?" I ask hesitantly, noticing Dad still hasn't said or done anything yet. My father then smiles brightly and reassuringly at me.

"Of course it's okay, kiddo. I'm actually really glad that you decided to tell me. Thank you. I know it might not have been an easy thing to do. But did you really think that I wouldn't accept you just because of something like that? What sort of person do you think I am? You're my son, and I love you very much, Stiles. More than you'll ever know. I'll always love you, no matter what. You could even be a crazy, out of control werewolf, and I'd still love you unconditionally." Dad tells me in an honest, sincere voice.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you too." I reply with a smile as I breathe out a sigh of relief, a weight feeling like it has been lifted off my chest. I then move forward and wrap my arms around my dad, pulling him into a hug. I close my eyes happily and bury my face into his shoulder. It doesn't take long for my dad to start hugging me back as well. We hug each other in silence for a few moments, just appreciating each other. We are all each other really has now. Sure, we have Mark and Chloe, but that's still different. They can't make up the gaping hole in both mine and dad's hearts, where Mom used to be.

"So, who is the boy you like? Are you friends? Does he like you back? Can I meet him?" Dad suddenly asks a bunch of questions, and his level of genuine curiosity and interest makes me laugh and pull out of the hug so I scan my dad's face for a moment, seeing the hint of a smile starting to curve his mouth upwards.

"Daaaa-aaaad. I don't want to tell you that much. Not yet at least. I'm still very new to the school, and we've just become friends, really. I'm not sure if he likes me back or not, but I'm not asking any time soon." I answer my dad, but it does raise a good question. Does Scott like me as maybe more than a friend? His behavior and comments seem to suggest so, but maybe he's like that with all of his friends? But do all friends want to kiss each other though? Is that a thing? I don't particularly feel like kissing all of my friends. Just Scott would be fine. Did Scott actually want to kiss me, or was I just overreacting and over analyzing his glance to my lips when we were pressed up against each other in the locker room? Of perhaps this is all just some messed up trick on the new kid to play with his emotions?

"Oh, come on. I'm your father. You have to give me at least some tiny piece of information." Dad complains, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"All I'll say is that he is easily the hottest guy in school. Both objectively and subjectively." I reply simply and truthfully, not going into anymore detail.

“Hmm. Well, he better treat you right. If not… well, I am the Sheriff of this town and a skilled hunter, after all.” Dad shrugs casually.

“Oh my god, Dad, we aren’t dating! I don’t even know if he likes me!” I exclaim exasperatedly, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

“Doesn’t matter. Whoever you do end up dating, no matter how old you are, I want to meet them, and subtly remind them that they are not to hurt you, and that I own a lot of guns.” Dad replies simply with an almost smug look on his face. I bury my face in my hands, feeling completely embarrassed. I’m just glad that it is only my dad and I here discussing this.

“I can protect myself, you know. If I found myself dating a jerk, or a werewolf or anything else, I'd be able to take care of myself.” I remind my dad as I let my hands drop from my face and stare at my dad wearily.

“Yes, but I’m your father. And I’m not going to let some guy or girl break your heart and/or hurt you badly, especially for no good reason. You’re a good person, Stiles. And I’m so proud of the man that you’re becoming. You deserve to find someone that’ll love all of you and appreciate you for the person that you are.” Dad retaliates in a firm, but warm and comforting voice. I feel myself smile a little bit and a welling sense of pride and love in my chest for my dad in this moment.

“Thanks, Dad. I love you.” I say in a quiet, but honest voice.

“I love you too, kiddo.” Dad chuckles and pats me comfortingly on the shoulder, a proud smile on his face. Suddenly, Dad’s phone starts ringing, making me jump a little in surprise. I can easily recognize the phone ringing as his, because there’s no way in hell I would have let some unknown jazz band music be my ringtone. Right now, my ringtone is the Star Wars theme, which I personally think is pretty epic. Dad takes his hand off my shoulder and pulls his phone out of his pocket, staring at the screen for a moment.

“Who’s calling?” I ask in curiosity.

“Your uncle.” Dad replies as he slides his finger across the screen and presses the phone up to his ear.

“I bet he’s welcoming you to Beacon Hills, even though it is a bit of a late welcome. We have been here for about a week.” I chuckle and roll my eyes. 

“I don’t think so, Stiles. He’s already done that call.” Dad replies honestly, and I can’t help but sigh. If it isn’t a welcome call, then I know that Mark is probably calling about the supernatural, for some reason or another. It’s usually how conversations with my dad and his brother go. My cousin, Chloe, is usually heavily involved in the conversations as well, if the conversations are face to face. I think in some ways, my dad and Mark are much more proud of her and wish that I could be more like her. Chloe is much more like my dad and uncle than I have ever been. She’s a lot more passionate than me about hunting, even though it was my mother that died. Chloe and my mom (her aunt) were never that close, but it still fuelled Chloe with enough determination to destroy werewolves and other supernatural creatures. I did enjoy training with Chloe though. We pushed and challenged each other to our limits, forcing us to become better than we thought that we could ever be.

“Oh. Right. I’ll just… yeah.” I awkwardly say before I start walking away from my dad. I head into the living room and lean against the wall, staring blankly in front of me, waiting for my dad to be done on the phone. Even from here, I can hear the faint voice of my dad talking to Uncle Mark. I think it’s bad and awkward to listen to listen in on my dad’s phone conversations when I’m right in front of him, but at the same time, I’m always interested to know what he’s talking about. Because of this, I find that standing in a room a little distance away but still in earshot is always my best hope. If Dad suddenly walks in here, I can quickly busy myself with something.

“Hey. What’s up?” I hear Dad ask into the phone, and then there is a pause.

“Yes, of course I’ve told him to be careful. I’ve made it clear to Stiles that he needs to let me know if he finds anything that is even remotely unusual.” Dad sighs as I shift slightly on my feet. I guess his conversation with Mark is going to be about me more than anything. I don’t necessarily think that’s a good thing. They are both probably worried about me, which is annoying. I can take care of myself. Surely Dad and Mark know that. They don’t ever have to worry about Chloe, or ask if she’s okay a thousand times, so why do they do it to me? Is it because of what happened to Mom? As if my own body isn’t enough of a reminder, Dad and Mark have to make me remember that terrible day over and over again as well.

“Yes, I also mentioned that he needs to try and keep an eye out for any supernatural creatures, including the true alpha and its pack.” I hear my dad respond after another pause.

“Do you have any more information that could help us identify the true alpha and its pack?” Dad asks my uncle on the phone curiously. There is a moment of silence as my dad listens to Mark’s answer.

“Teenagers? Are you sure?” I hear Dad say with uncertainty, and that definitely gets my interest. I’m not that surprised or doubtful that the true alpha’s pack could be a bunch of teenagers, especially if they are the type of teenagers that naturally want to help and protect people anyway. Figuring out which group of teenagers at the high school are actually supernatural… that’ll be more tricky and possibly more surprising. I’m up for the challenge though.

“We can’t kill teenagers, Mark. They’re still just kids. We have to go by the code.” Dad groans tiredly after another moment of silence, and I suddenly feel slightly sick in my stomach, hating where this conversation is going. I certainly won’t be taking part in killing kids that are the same age as me or younger, because first of all, it’s totally wrong and against the code. Secondly, the last time I was so full of anger that I even went out to try to kill an innocent teenage werewolf, I found that I just couldn’t do it. I was 14 at the time, and the werewolf was 13. I definitely couldn't do it again now. They're just innocent kids trying to protect the world, their friends and families,and themselves. Just like anyone would. Why can't my uncle see that? He does know that true alphas gain their powers by not killing people, right?

“I know they’re dangerous, but do we have any proof that the kids have done anything seriously wrong that would give us a genuine reason to break the code?” Dad asks, a little bit more determination and firmness in his voice.

“Mark, we already know that they have defeated literally every enemy they have come across so far. All that tells us is that we have to be extra careful and be able to outsmart them, which will not be easy. That’s why we need to figure out who they are before they figure out who we are. We need to have any advantage that we can.” Dad tries to reason with his brother. There is another pause as my dad listen to Mark's response.

"No, you don't need to come to Beacon Hills yet. I'll let you know when we will need you. Right now, Stiles and I are both just trying to settle in, and then we will focus on trying to find the true alpha's pack, stopping any other dangerous creatures along the way." Dad replies as I continue to stare ahead of me, and I feel really uncomfortable listening in on this particular conversation, but I can't seem to pull myself away.

"I wish I didn't have to come out of retirement... Stiles deserved a normal childhood. He shouldn't have to know about werewolves and all the other things that crawl around in the dark. Obviously, the guy who killed Claudia changed everything, and I feel a little less sympathy for any werecreatures. The bitten ones aren't themselves anymore. They have been possessed by monsters." Dad sighs into the phone, and I start to feel my throat clogging up a little, like something is stuck in it. My eyes are getting watery too. I clench my hands into fists tightly, hating being reminded of Mom's death and the terrible werewolf that killed her. I swear that I'm still going to find that son of a bitch and kill him myself. I just have to. He deserves no mercy for what he did to my mom, and nearly did to me. Who knows how many others that he has killed, or injured, or perhaps even bitten and turned into more werewolves?

"Stiles does understand the seriousness of the situation, Mark. He knows this isn't a game. I know he's still hesitant about what we do and how strict our rules about which supernatural creatures should live and die are, but he'll be ready soon. I have no doubt that he will come across some monsters without me while living here. He knows how to protect himself, and those times might be when Stiles is ready to decide if he's ever willing to hunt our way or not." Dad continues, breaking me out of my wandering thoughts. I sigh sadly to myself, knowing that Dad still wants me follow the family's code and hunt down all supernatural things to honor our family, our ancestors. I just don't know if I can do it. 

I close my eyes and slide down the wall, sitting down on the ground, wishing that my life could just be normal. I wish that I didn't have to think about the nightmarish monsters and how they really can come out of the darkness and kill me. I wish that I didn't have to think of making sure that I have a weapon nearby in case I'm attacked. I wish that I didn't have to hear my dad crying himself softly to sleep at night, and I definitely wish that Mom hadn't been killed. I feel a few tears starting to drip down my face. My family can never have normal conversations. Most of them are about strategies to take down werewolves.

"I just hope that you're right about this true alpha and its pack. I don't like to kill or harm any creature, if it is unnecessary. Even if they are monsters. I know that Claudia would want me to cling onto the hope that they could be saved." I hear Dad sigh from somewhere in the hall, and in that moment, I decide that I can't talk to my family about my findings of any supernatural creatures. Usually, I just stay out of my family's way and do my own thing because I haven't really had much of a choice in the matter. But now that I have more control of this whole situation, I'm not going to let them hurt or kill anybody without a proper reason. I'll handle the creatures and the situation myself.  



End file.
